Falling into darkness
by JesterthePuppet
Summary: Oh god, what have we gotten ourselves into this time? Read on as we have an adventure in one of the most hated Sonic games in history: Sonic The Hedgehog better known as Sonic 06. MephilesxOc & ShadowxOc
1. Shit happens for a reason

_Ever since we came back from our adventure with Vice and Ultimo in Tokyo, me and Matthew have been a lot nicer to each other. But, it's been really awkward talking to him now. We don't look like our douji forms anymore. Matthew wanted to tell mom and dad what happened but then decided not to. I on the other hand, told my friends the whole story. They pretended it was real and pretended to be so fascinated. But, me and Matthew are back in school and loving it…sort of._

My alarm went off at five o'clock and I shot up quickly, my heart pounding. I crawled out of bed quickly and pushed the button, shutting it off. I sighed in relief and closed my bedroom door. The school year's almost over and I didn't want it to end. My friends wouldn't miss me and be having the time of their lives.

I even wondered how Jealousy and Vice were doing. Are they missing me? Do they even remember me, or did Dunstan make them forget? I bet Matthew misses Ultimo. I brushed that feeling off and walked into the bathroom, noticing the lights in the living room and kitchen on. "Oh, Brianna, you're awake! How'd you sleep?" my mom asked sweetly. "Fine I guess." I replied and shut the door.

Matthew's alarm went off and he pressed the top, shutting it off too. He groaned and slowly sat up. He got out of bed and walked straight towards his closet. He picked out his favorite clothes. Some ripped up baggy blue jeans and a black shirt with Applejack on it.

Matthew pulled off his shirt and turned around in front of his mirror. The scar that was on his back when he was a douji disappeared. He smiled and pulled on his shirt, then put on his jeans. He sighed and slightly frowned. "It was fun while it lasted." Matthew grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hi honey." mom smiled and kissed his head. "How're you feeling?" Matthew smiled and grabbed a bagel. "I'm fine mom." She smiled and walked into the living room.

I turned off the hot water and wrapped the towel around my waist. The scar on my back was also gone. I longed to hear Vice's soft, silky, and sometimes caring voice. I put my clothes on and walked out of the bathroom, placing my dirty clothes in my room. I walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. My mom and brother were watching the news and checking the time periodically. When the time read six forty-six, me and Matthew grabbed our bags and walked out the door.

"You guys!" a voice called out and ran up behind us. It was Johnny, Autumn, and Austin. Ever since we came back, Austin never left me alone, and it was pissing me off. "Jeez, come over to our house in the morning!" Johnny demanded. "Eh heh heh, sorry John." Matthew chuckled.

Matthew walked ahead of us with Johnny and Austin while Autumn stayed behind with me. "So, are you gonna try and contact Vice?" Autumn asked sarcastically. I chuckled and blushed. "I wish I could but it'd be impossible." I had a point and she knew it. We soon arrived at the bus stop and waited patiently for the bus.

When the bus arrived, Austin stopped and smiled, letting me go past him. I slightly smiled back and got on the bus. He walked up behind me closely and I blushed slightly. Then, something yanked him away and he was sat in a seat. I sat down and noticed Kat talking to him. He hugged her and she smirked. I instantly looked away, a wave of jealousy over coming me. "Bitch."

Once we got to school, I ran up to Devigne and hugged her tightly. She screamed and squirmed. "Brianna you butthole! What the heck!" We laughed and ran into the building, running into the cafeteria. We ate breakfast together and finished before Shawna could hang out with us. Devigne lightly pushed me in the hallway and jogged ahead.

I smirked and tagged her on the head, running into the gym and up the stairs. She laughed and chased after me. I hid behind Nathan and poked my head out from behind him. He looked at us and screamed when Devigne tackled us. We all laughed our heads off and stopped to catch our breath.

Michael, Evan, and Jesse walked up to us and tilted their heads. "What's going on here?" Michael questioned. We got up and chuckled. "Nothing you guys." I smiled and heard the bell ring. That was the sign where everyone has to go to their first class. We all walked down the hall and separated to go to our lockers.

Mine was next to Michaels and near Devigne, Shaely, Evan, and Nathan's locker. I got my notebook, mechanical pencil, and closed my locker, walking down the hall. Me and Jesse walked together down the 8th grade wing and into the computer lab.

"Oh wow James!" I called out. James laughed and turned on the computer. Me and Jesse sat at our computers (which were ironically next to James's) and logged onto our accounts. I watched as James set his background to Super Sonic and Super Shadow. Me and him are big Sonic the hedgehog fans, but he was a bigger fan than me.

I put Zoroark as my background and smirked. "Really?" James chuckled. "What, what's wrong with it?!" I giggled and opened up internet explorer. Soon, other kids started to show up and it got louder. Once the teacher got into the class, she walked to the front of the room.

"Since you all have worked so hard on yesterday's assignment, I'm allowing a free-day today." Everyone cheered and I smiled. James and Jesse got onto Happy Wheels and began to play. I watched as James made and tested his own level.

I turned back to my computer and the song I was listening to was finished. When I was about to change it, a little message popped up in the corner and I read it in my head. 'Warning, system overheating. Please shut down to cool off.'

I cocked an eyebrow and leaned in to read it again carefully. I have bad eye sight at times, especially when it comes to the computer. I heard a small clicking noise and the screen exploded right in my face, making everyone jump.

I gasped loudly as I pulled back, gasping for air. Glass shards were embedded in my face, a large shard near my eye. Everyone screamed as I coughed up a large amount of blood and fell to the floor, blood slowly oozing out of my mouth.

Matthew sat on his foot in French class, trying to ignore the urge to go to the bathroom. "Mrs. Curry." he called. "Yes?" she replied. "Can I go to the bathroom?" The teacher thought about it for a second and nodded. Matthew slowly got up and once he left the classroom, he sprinted into the bathroom.

'Oh thank god! I had to piss like a race horse!' he thought to himself. After he was done taking a pee, he washed his hands. He turned away to leave and yelped when he slipped on a puddle of water (it was a big puddle okay), landing with a thud on the tiled floor and heard a loud crack, blood forming around his head.

Back in the classroom, Mrs. Curry was getting worried. "John?" Johnny looked up from his book and looked at the teacher. "Yeah?"

"Can you go check on Matthew?"

Everyone giggled as Johnny left to see if his friend was alright. When he got into the bathroom, he screamed at the top of his lungs when he spotted Matthew laying on the floor, twitching, a large pool of blood around his head.

My eyes opened and I sat up slowly, looking at my surroundings. The building I was in was old and looked like it was about to collapse at any moment. I walked out of the building and stopped in my tracks when I saw where I was. It looked like Crisis City in Sonic 06. I looked around and laughed to myself. "This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"

I looked behind me at a window and my jaw dropped at what I saw. I wasn't a human anymore! Instead, I was an arctic fox with black specks everywhere and black ear tips. I wore a grey hoodie with tears in it, black baggy pants with two spiked belts, and black boots. My hair was black with neon green tips and covered my right eye.

I stumbled backwards in shock and my heart beat faster. "This isn't possible! This is just a bad dream!" A loud crash surrounded me and I sprinted away in fear. "This isn't real! I'm just dreaming!" I turned a corner and stopped immediately at what I saw. What was supposed to be sealed (I think. I wasn't sure if I was in the beginning of the game, or in the end) seemed to have gotten out. Iblis rose up from the fiery ground and roared menacingly.

I almost passed out. I was so scared that I couldn't move. First, Vice and Ultimo, now, this! What the hell is going on?! Iblis spotted me and roared. Of course he would spot me. I was the only bright colored thing here, along with Silver.

Iblis picked up a broken building and held it over his head. My eyes widened and my tail wrapped around my leg. He brought it down before I could do anything. I was gonna die there.

"Watch out!" a voice shouted and a boulder was flung at Iblis, hitting him in the face. He dropped the building and something grabbed me and sprinted away. I watched the building crash onto the ground and break apart. The figure turned a corner and ducked into an open space.

We breathed heavily and the person laughed. "That was a close call huh?" I nodded and stared at the figure in surprise. Silver sat in front of me and smiled warmly. "I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?" Silver asked. I looked around and heard something hit the ground. He picked it up and smiled. "So, your name's Frost?" I looked at him in confusion and he handed me the necklace. Sure enough, it said frost.

We heard Iblis's roar and Silver looked out from the opening. "We need to leave." He took my hand and we ran out from the space. I blushed at the feeling of his hand holding mine. We hid in a building and Silver looked out the window. "This place has gotten worse, I've tried to make things better, but I only made them worse. Iblis's destroying everything now. And what's worse is that people are dying one by one."

He looked down, clearly upset. "I'm sorry if I'm going on. I'm Silver." He put his hand out and I shook it. "Hi." I smiled. He sighed and smirked. "I thought you'd never talk to me." We laughed together and I could sense that he was happy. A long scratch crossed his cheek, but it seemed to be healing perfectly.

"What about Sonic?" I asked quietly.

"Who?" Silver questioned.

I looked away and my tail wrapped around my feet. We sat there for a long time, in the silence. "Do you ever know if it's day or night?" I asked, breaking the silence. "I did before, but not now." Silver replied. I looked away and rested up against a wall. Silver sat near the opening, looking out at the sky and periodically, looking at me. 'I wonder if Blaze is alright.'

Matthew woke up in a hurry and shot up. He growled and punched the ground. "What the hell man!" He stomped out of the woods and into a clear field. "Fucking stupid. I hate this!" Matthew heard something and peered behind a tree. A white chaos emerald just floated there. Matthew wanted to take it, but he heard more rustling come from the bushes. A figure stepped out from the bushes and chuckled. "Stupid mother fuckers." Matthew looked at the figure in confusion and a picture ran though his head.

_I sat in the basement with Matthew playing Sonic 06, Shadow's story. It was the first boss battle with Mephiles. "That game is retarded. How can you stand playing it?" Matthew questioned. "Haters gonna hate." I replied, scoring an S._

The figure looked exactly like Mephiles. Mephiles grabbed the chaos emerald and looked towards where Matthew was. He jumped and ran away. The hedgehog smirked and disappeared, only to reappear in front of him. Matthew stopped in his tracks and glared at him. "Why're you spying on me?"

Matthew growled and stood his ground. "Get the fuck away from me you fucking crystal." Mephiles's eyes grew wide and he laughed. "I've never seen you before. Are you someone from the future?" He looked at him in confusion and felt him pick him up by the neck and squeeze. "Anyone from the future trying to stop me will die painfully, even if you're not here to stop me."

Matthew gritted his teeth and dug his claws into the shadow. He yelped and released him, getting scratched all the way down his arm. Blood oozed out of the cuts and Mephiles growled angrily. Matthew shot up and sprinted away. Mephiles heard something behind him and growled softly. "I will find you boy. And when I do, I'll make you suffer for what you've done!" And in moments, he teleported back to the future.

"Hey! Are you okay?" a voice called out and Matthew was stopped by a blue figure. Sonic looked at him in concern and Matthew rolled his eyes. "Is this a joke? Is this supposed to be funny?" Sonic tilted his head and looked him up and down.

Matthew was a cheetah with dark brown spikey hair that covered his left eye. He wore a black jacket, black baggy pants, spiked bracelets, a ripped ear with an earring in it, and brown shoes. Sonic smiled a warm smile and held his hand out. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog! And you are?" Matthew shook his hand and noticed his silver necklace shine. "Spike." he read aloud.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Spike! Tell me, what're you doing out here?" Sonic questioned him. Matthew shrugged and began to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Home." Matthew replied.

Sonic followed Matthew until they reached the city. "What city is this?" He looked at him, puzzled, and smiled. "This is Soleanna. You've never been here before?" Matthew shook his head no and walked around. They walked around for a while, talking to some people, and exploring. 'This looks like the place in my sister's game.' he thought.

Mephiles landed on the road and smirked. "One down, six more to go." He heard some laughing coming from the other side of the building he was near and decided to investigate. Me, Blaze, and Silver were playing tag with a little girl (how odd). Apparently, Silver was it and he had a few tricks up his "sleeve". I ran out from a hole in a building and was stopped in my tracks by his telekinetic powers.

"Ah crap!" I screamed and then laughed. He let me go and I began to run. Silver hugged me slightly and tapped my head. "You're it! No tag backs!" I laughed and smirked. The little girl giggled and I ran after her, hugging her and tagging her. She was like a little sister I've always wanted (nothing compared to Hana though).

After many minutes of playing tag, we rested up against a wall and enjoyed each other's company. The little girl took out an object and studied it. It was a purple chaos emerald! "How'd you get that?" Silver asked. "I just found it laying in the road." she replied. "Mommy might be missing me so I better leave." She got up and skipped away happily. We watched as the little girl left and it was silent. The only sound we heard was the sound of lava bubbling.

Mephiles disappeared and reappeared behind the girl. A chill went up her spine and she turned around, facing the hedgehog. In a flash, Mephiles pierced her in the abdomen. She spit up blood and dropped the chaos emerald. He chuckled as the little girl took her last breath and went limp. He threw her aside and picked up the emerald, laughing menacingly. "This is too easy!"

I looked to my left and noticed a bracelet lying on the ground. "Isn't that the little girl's bracelet?" Blaze questioned. Silver nodded and I picked it up. "You gonna return it?" I nodded and jogged after her.

Mephiles heard footsteps and quickly disappeared into the shadows, watching me jog onto the road. I spotted the little girl and noticed a large pool of blood surround her. I cautiously walked towards her and trembled as I got closer. A scream escaped my lips when I noticed her abdomen sliced open. Blaze and Silver rushed onto the road and stopped when they got near me. "Frost, what ha-"

They looked at the body on the road and I dropped to my knees. "I just found her like this." Silver pulled me up and Blaze patted my back. "It's okay Frost. There's a bunch of fire monsters running around and I guess she ran into one." I nodded and dropped her bracelet. "We should leave before someone blames us." he suggested. I nodded again and we ran from the body, running down the road and turned a corner.

Mephiles peered out from the shadows and smirked.

**How was it you guys? Not too bad? Was it at least okay?**


	2. Hurt and a little confused

People lined the streets of Soleanna, talking and having a good time. "Hey Sonic, what's going on?" Matthew questioned. Sonic smiled and they stopped near a bridge. "The festival of the sun's about to start Spike. I heard people say that Princess Elise will be lighting that thing over there."

He then pointed towards the structure that was in front of the bridge. Sonic and Matthew watched as a large canoe, carrying the Princess, came down the river slowly. People cheered and Matthew watched closely. "Is that the Princess?" Sonic nodded and watched the canoe pull up to the structure.

Everyone became silent as Princess Elise walked up to the small statue, holding a torch, and began to make a speech. She then touched the statue with the torch and fire instantly ran up the railings and onto the bowl-like statue. All the people cheered loudly and she noticed the blue hedgehog and the cheetah.

Then, fire balls fell from the sky and crashed all around her. People screamed and ran in all directions. "Come on!" Sonic whispered and grabbed Matthew's arm, running behind a building and peered his head out slightly. Robots dropped down and surrounded Elise. She looked in all directions for a way to escape and looked up when she heard a loud noise.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna." Dr. Eggman called and his "little flying machine" landed. Elise backed away, clutching something close to her. "I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you. And to take the miracle gems that are the key to its secret... the Chaos Emerald!" She held the blue chaos emerald tighter and stared in shock at the man. "Now Princess, this way please."

"It's show time!" Sonic smiled and ran towards the crowd. Matthew shook his head and began to laugh. "Eggman is so ugly in person!"

Before Elise could think of something, a blue blur surrounded the robots and stopped quickly. "My, that's a pretty snazzy performance there!" Dr. Eggman growled and ordered his robots to destroy him. Matthew hid behind the large statue and grabbed Elise by the hand. "This way!" He picked up the princess and sprinted away. Dr. Eggman spotted him and gritted his teeth in anger. "We're out of here!" Sonic smiled and ran after Matthew and Elise. He stomped his foot down and flew into the air.

Matthew carried Elise and Sonic ran next to him. "That was pretty gutsy Spike. I could've taken care of it." Sonic smiled. Matthew laughed and smirked. "Um, why're you guys helping me?" Elise asked curiously. "No special reason." Sonic replied. They slowed down to catch their breath and Matthew let Elise go. "Who are you two?"

Matthew and Sonic looked at each other and smiled. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog! And this is Spike!" Matthew waved and Elise smiled back. 'This doesn't make sense! I've watched Brianna play Sonic 06 before and after Elise blew out the flame, she never met sonic again! Did someone accidentally recreate Iblis and Solaris again?!' Matthew's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Elise scream. "Elise!" Sonic called. Giant robot claws grasped Elise, not letting her go.

She squirmed and managed to get one hand free. "Sonic, take this!" She threw the blue hedgehog the blue chaos emerald and he caught it. "Don't worry Elise! We'll rescue you!" She nodded and slightly smiled. "I know." Then, Eggman flew away with the princess back up to his ship. Matthew and Sonic watched as his ship flew away.

While Silver and Blaze were busy talking to the little girl's family and trying not to get yelled at, I went off to explore the city. I was still upset that she was killed. Whatever did that will pay! I was cautious not to run into Iblis again. Many thoughts ran through my head. What if it wasn't a monster. What would happen if Silver and Blaze thought I did it?

Not looking where I was going, I tripped over a chunk of brick, landing on my face. "Ow god dammit!" I shouted and rubbed my nose, noticing blood on my hand. I sat there and tried to stop the blood coming out of my nose. Soon, the bleeding stopped and I got up. Mephiles stood on top of a building, looking down at me. "Clumsy moron."

I felt eyes staring at me and I slowly turned around, jaw dropping when I spotted Mephiles standing there (like an idiot). His crystals shined slightly from the lava and fire. He laughed and jumped off, landing a foot away from me. "S-silver! Blaze!" I shouted.

He sprinted towards me and covered my mouth, holding me up in the air, squeezing as hard as he could, intending to crush my jaw. Every time I played Shadow's episode and fought Mephiles, I always joked to myself that I could beat him up. Looks like that was a big lie.

He chuckled and noticed a white gem sliver in my necklace. I flinched slightly when I felt his hand pick up my necklace. He looked closely at the gem and gasped quietly. "You…have a sliver of the white chaos emerald…in your necklace." Mephiles took out the emerald and looked closely at it. His thumb felt a hole and he looked at it. The shard in my necklace matched the missing part in the emerald.

I heard a crack and I yelped when I felt pain in my jaw. Apparently, he forgot that he was squeezing my jaw so hard, and it cracked. I kicked him in the balls and he tensed up, releasing me and I dropped to the floor. He winced and growled in anger. I got up and started to run away.

Mephiles disappeared into my shadow and his hand reached out, slitting my ankles. I yelped and fell to the floor, feeling blood gush onto the ground. I gritted my teeth and felt his cold stare. He smirked and picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder. I screamed and kicked my legs. Soon, his body began to disappear into the shadows, mine disappearing as well. "Silver!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before I fully disappeared.

Silver and Blaze rushed out into the opening and looked around franticly. "Frost! Frost!" I was nowhere to be seen (fucking magical). Silver dropped to his knees and punched the ground furiously, Blaze watching him.

Matthew walked through the city with Sonic. "What're we gonna do?" he asked. Sonic looked at him and smiled. "We're gonna save her Spike! But first, I have to talk to someone." After he said that, they met up with Tails.

"Who's this Sonic?" Tails asked curiously. "I'm Spike." Matthew replied and shook his hand. "Anyway, Sonic. I heard that Dr. Eggman kidnapped the princess! You're gonna rescue her aren't you?"

Sonic crossed his arms and nodded. "Let me help too! I may not know what Eggman's up to, but it can't be a good thing!" Sonic smiled and put a thumbs up. "Okay, you can help us Tails! Just be careful." Tails giggled and then they walked away.

My eyes opened and I slowly sat up. My jaw was throbbing and my ankles were burning. When I looked down at them, they were wrapped up in gauze. It was a really uncomfortable feeling because I wanted to get up and move so badly, but any sudden movement made my ankles burn even worse.

So, I just sat there helplessly, watching the lava. The warmth from the fire and lava combined with my fur lulled me into a light sleep. The position I was in made it a lot better, even though rocks dug into my skin. My tail flicked and rested on my lap. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep, unaware of the presences around me.

_I sat at the lunch table with my friends, talking and having a good time. For an odd reason, Evan started the conversation about throwing up. He always starts weird conversations. But, they were also funny. I enjoyed having him as a friend. But, it also annoyed me sometimes. _

"_Hey Evan, what would you think Sonic would look like if he was real?" I asked. Evan thought for a moment and smirked. "He would be a real hedgehog with shoes. You know how weird that would be? Just sitting at home and all of a sudden a hedgehog just runs across the floor with an egg rolling after it. You're just sitting there like "What the heck?!" and it just disappears!" _

_Everyone laughed their heads off and I smirked. "So, you're saying Eggman would actually be an egg?"_

"_Not just an egg, an egg with the troll face drawn on it!" We all laughed until we couldn't breathe. _

I opened my eyes to the feeling of something raise my pant leg. I shot up and kicked the thing away, only to open my wound again. I winced and held my ankle, cursing under my breath. I heard footsteps walk towards me and I looked up.

Mephiles walked towards me in his crystalline form, chuckling to himself. "Where am I? Where's Silver and Blaze?!" I demanded. "Why does that matter to you?" he replied and dropped to his knees, taking one of my legs in his hands.

He examined the wound and smirked. "Well, I can't do anything about these cuts, since there's no water here." I growled and yanked my leg away. "Get the fuck away from me." Mephiles chuckled and grabbed my bottom jaw. I yelped and pushed him away. It was still cracked. I looked around and the things that attacked Shadow in the game surrounded us. They looked like birds that could laugh. Talk about majorly fucking creepy!

Some disappeared and reappeared closer to me. It was really awkward. Sitting in a destroyed city with a video game character that loves to cause destruction…what could go wrong? I looked back towards Mephiles and my ears instantly laid against my head.

He smirked and turned around, facing Iblis, who was rising up from the lava. He roared and I nearly fainted. I still wasn't used to seeing Iblis, let alone Vice's god form. Iblis was much taller than him, but Milieu's god form was way taller than him, and a lot creepier…not really.

"Iblis, I know you want to kill her, but we need her alive. We'll use her as bait to crush the others." Mephiles called out. Iblis seemed to have understood because he calmed down and disappeared. "What the hell do you mean by bait?!" I shouted at him. "You'll help me kill that fucker that scratched my arm." Mephiles chuckled as he slammed his hand next to my head.

I tried to look brave but I guess he saw through it, because my legs were slightly shaking. "Stop trying to act brave….Frost. Because it's not working." Mephiles whispered into my ear. I blushed and my heart began to beat faster. Then, he disappeared into my shadow. I saw his eyes look into mine every time I looked down. I never would've thought that this would happen. I just wanted to go home and see my friends again.

My hand touched my ankles and to my surprise, they were healed, along with my jaw! I put my boots on and sprinted away to find Silver and Blaze.

Silver sat on the edge of the road and sighed heavily, Blaze standing behind him. 'Frost, where did you go?' Tears formed in his eyes and he looked down in sadness. I walked towards them and picked up a small pebble, tossing it gently at Silver. He jumped and quickly turned around.

"Oh hi." I muttered casually and smiled at them. Blaze smirked and watched him stand up. "Where were you Frost? Silver and I were worried sick about you." I looked away and frowned. "I…sprained my ankle when I fell." She nodded and patted Silver's shoulder. "We better get going." He nodded in understanding and smiled. We walked down the road silently. I wondered if Matthew was at home. Then, I got an idea.

"_You'll help me kill that fucker that scratched my arm."_

"You guys, I have an idea!" I smiled and ran in front of them (hurray for random derp ideas!). They looked at me in confusion and nodded slightly. "What is it?" Silver asked. I smiled and ripped my necklace off. "Do you have a chaos emerald?"

He nodded and pulled out a light blue emerald (where in the living mother of fuck are they getting all of these damn chaos emeralds all of a sudden?). Mephiles looked at it in surprise and wanted to kill him and take it, but he had to wait. "Why don't we visit Sonic." Silver looked at me in confusion and he nodded slightly. "I don't know who Sonic is, but we'll gladly go with you."

"Chaos Control!" we shouted and a blue portal appeared next to us. "How did you?" Silver questioned. "My necklace has a piece of the white chaos emerald in it." I replied and let them go past me, following after Blaze.

We landed in Soleanna and walked around. People were talking loudly and it was getting annoying. "It's pretty loud here." Silver observed. I nodded and jumped onto a building.

Matthew ran on the tops of buildings and spotted me standing on a building. He jumped and landed in front of me. I jumped and growled. "Jeez, what's your problem?!" Matthew growled menacingly at me. "Brianna, he's in your shadow! Get away from him!"

My eyes widened in shock and Mephiles rose out of my shadow. Matthew jumped away and landed on the next building. Silver and Blaze stared at him in shock and stood in a fighting pose. "What the?!" He turned around and smirked. "Take it easy dip shits."

They stepped in front of me and glared at him. "I'm not here for you. I'm here to kill him." Mephiles chuckled and pointed at Matthew.

A purple energy ball formed in his hand and he threw it at Matthew. He jumped and it crashed onto the roof. Before Mephiles could make another, I pushed them out of the way and held his arm, trying to stop him from killing my brother. He looked at me in confusion and cocked an eyebrow.

"Please Mephiles! Don't kill my brother!" I begged and hugged his arm tighter. "Don't even protect that monster." Matthew grunted. Mephiles sighed and growled. "I'll kill you someday." After that, he disappeared into the building. I can't believe that moron gave up and left that easily. How odd.

I sighed and smiled at Matthew. He glared at me angrily. "This is your fault! Now I'm stuck like this! A fucking cheetah! Why the hell do I keep getting dragged into this?!" I flinched as my brother shouted at me, holding back tears.

"Matthew, I didn't mean for this to happen." I whimpered and stepped towards him. "Don't fucking apologize you little bitch!" Matthew snapped and pushed me away from him. My eyes widened at what I heard. My own brother accused me of putting him here. He looked like he wanted to kill me. He turned away and curled his hand into a fist. "I hope Mephiles kills you so that I can be an only child."

My eyes widened and tears rolled down my cheeks. He truly hated my guts now. "Then why the hell did I save you?!" I demanded, rushing towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder before he could leave. His eyes grew wide and he looked down at my hand. He growled and quickly turned around, taking his claws and slicing into my arms. Blood oozed out of the wounds and onto the roof. I screamed in pain and dropped to my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Don't you ever touch me! Or else I'll kill you right here!" Matthew shrieked and jumped off the building, landing next to a group of people. Silver and Blaze rushed to my side and watched angrily as my brother ran away. "Wait till I get my hands on you! You'll wish that he would've killed you!" Silver shouted.

I cried in his lap, clutching my bleeding arm. He picked me up bridal like and they jumped off the ledge, running in the opposite direction Matthew ran off in, blood trailing behind him. My own brother sliced my arm open and wished that I was dead. What the fuck did I ever do to him?

People surrounded us, watching as Silver walked up to a fountain, dipped a cloth in the water, and walked back towards me, setting the cloth on my arm. Blaze held my arm still, watching her friend try his best to clean my wound. I winced as he cleaned my wound, tears rolling down my cheeks still.

"She needs medical help!" a woman shouted through the loud crowd.

"Who did this?!" a man demanded.

Silver ignored the loud people and tied the cloth tightly around my arm. I screamed and clenched my teeth together. "I guess we should be leaving." he muttered. I nodded and watched him take out his chaos emerald. I held up my necklace and we both nodded. "Chaos Control!"

People screamed and jumped back from the portal. He picked me up and nodded at Blaze, jumping into the portal. It closed behind us and the people chattered amongst each other.

We landed in the woods and Silver sat me up against a tree. The smell of pine surrounded us. It was relaxing there. He sighed and they sat next to me, trying to relax their nerves. "I really hate that guy now." I looked at him and sighed. "I hate him now too Silver."

We sat in silence, listening to the birds chirping. "You said he was your brother." Blaze began, breaking the silence. I looked at her and she looked me straight in the eye. "Why would he do that to you?" My ears flattened and she sensed my sadness. "I guess he was just angry at me." I replied.

She smiled slightly and patted my shoulder gently. I looked at her and smiled slightly, sensing that she was trying to make me happy. "Don't worry Frost. Just relax." I nodded slightly and I slowly laid against the tree. "Anyone that hurts any friend of mine will die." Silver muttered and sat back. When he said that, my eyes glistened in the light, full of hatred and anger. I didn't care what happened to Matthew at the moment. If he wanted me to die, why would I care if he died?

Fuck Matthew. Right now, I need to keep myself alive. He can manage himself.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Randomness at its best

**The1only: Thanks for the awesome review! I appreciate your love for my stories and I'll always love yours! I know Mephiles doesn't have a mouth (which must suck ass for him, if you know what I mean. Lol) and I'm staying with what he really looks like. A crystalized hedgehog with an invisible mouth. But if you've seen him talk, it looks like he does have a mouth. X3**

My eyes slowly opened and I heard the sound of birds chirping. The sun looked like it was either going down or coming up. I stretched and stood up, bending my back. 'Did I actually fall asleep on them?' I thought to myself and looked around. Silver and Blaze weren't there.

That got me worried and what do people do when they worry about someone missing? They panic, and that's exactly what I did. I ran around the forest looking for the two but found nothing, not even the people knew. Probably because they didn't know who the hell Blaze and Silver were and were freaked the hell out because an oversized arctic fox was talking to them. Yeah, you'd be freaked out too.

I groaned in annoyance and sighed, sitting on top of a rock. A young woman walked by with her child and I got an idea. "Excuse me miss!" I called out, making her turn around. "Can I help you?" she asked curiously and watched me slide off the large rock, walking up to her. "Can you tell me how to get to the city please?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder. She smiled and nodded. "Well, you just head south and you'll come across a trail leading to an opening in a cliff. Just walk through there and then you'll reach the city." I smiled back and bowed slightly, showing her my gratitude. "Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome."

Her daughter walked up to me and giggled. "I like your hair color." I blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "Thank you." She smiled and I watched them walk away. I followed her instructions and walked towards the trail, immediately seeing the gaping large hole in the cliff. 'How did I miss that?' I thought bluntly and grunted. I walked into the hole, darkness swallowing me, and faintly saw a light at the end. It became brighter as I got closer and I finally reached the city, sunlight blinding me.

I groaned and cursed quietly, wanting it to be dark. The sun already rose up and I wished it was dark out. I'm not a morning person, only a night person. Once my eyes got adjusted to the light, I saw that I was in the part of Soleanna where there were boats docked. I shrugged and ran down the road. A strong flowery smell burned my nose and I covered it, gagging. Either someone was wearing a lot of perfume or there were a lot of flowers nearby.

Not looking where I was going, I ran into someone by accident, knocking us both to the ground. I quickly got up and looked down in embarrassment. "S-sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." He grunted in annoyance and stood up, dusting himself off. "Watch where you're fucking going girl."

I looked at the ground in shock and gritted my teeth in anger, standing straight up and started poking him in the chest, making him back up slightly as I walked forward. "Now listen here! I have a fucking name you stupid shit…" My voice slowly and silently died out as I finished my sentence when I realized who I was yelling at.

Shadow glared at me, his red eyes full of anger. "What were you going to say?" he growled, grinning wickedly, cracking his knuckles. I shrank back, embarrassed, and rubbed the back of my head. "I-I-I'm really sorry I ran into you. It won't happen again." He grunted and crossed his arms, looking away towards the water. "Hmph, it better not." I nodded slightly, my eyes hidden in my bangs, and I looked at him, holding my hand out. "I'm Frost."

Shadow looked at my hand and hesitated before he shook it gently. "Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog." I smiled slightly and pulled my hand away, letting it hang near my side. "So tell me Frost, what're you doing around here?" he asked. I shrugged innocently cause I didn't really know what I was doing in Soleanna.

"I actually have no idea." I replied, smirking to myself. He shrugged and crossed his arms again. "It seemed like you were in a hurry. Did I interrupt something that you needed to do Shadow?" I asked, scratching behind my ear. His eyes widened in shock and turned around. "It was nice to meet you Frost but I have to leave." Before I could say anything, Shadow sprinted down the road.

I tilted my head in confusion and remembered that the first level in Sonic 06, Shadow and Rouge were in White Acropolis. That's where he must be off to. I shrugged and ran down the road, not really caring where I went.

Silver and Blaze stood on an empty road, looking down at the lava that flowed inwards. "Looks like we stopped it for now." Blaze muttered, her arms crossed. "But it'll just rise up from its ashes again." Silver growled and slammed his fist against a wall. "What's the point of all this?! It'll never end!"

"Calm down Silver." Blaze called slightly, facing him.

Silver looked at his friend out the corner of his eye, sighing. "Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Iblis?!" Blaze turned away and closed her eyes. "By knowing the truth of course." a voice called out. Blaze and Silver turned around in surprise and looked up at the hedgehog.

"Just as a flower comes from a seed, (here he goes with the damn speech) or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin." Mephiles instructed, his hands in the air, in his default (shadow the hedgehog) form. "You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe." Silver looked up at him, his gold eyes shining slightly. "Is that the answer to our problem? Tell me, do you know who it is?" Mephiles looked down at him, his green eyes getting duller and duller.

They walked into a medium sized room with chairs, desks, and some computers in the front. "To fix this present timeline, you need to change the past." Mephiles muttered, looking up. "But that's impossible." Silver sighed, crossing his arms, Blaze nodding slightly. "With my help, you can, because I have the power to travel through time." he finished.

"No way!" Silver stared at him in shock.

Mephiles nodded slightly and continued. "In order to change the past, you must eliminate the individual who has awakened Iblis. The Iblis Trigger." Silver brought his finger up to his bottom lip in a thinking motion. Blaze listened carefully, not wanting to miss anything, and walked closer towards Silver, her arms crossed. "If I eliminate that guy," Silver began, looking at Mephiles. "Will our world be saved?" Mephiles nodded and turned towards the large screen. "The day of disaster…here are my records of this event. This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world." He then pressed a button and images appeared up on the big screen behind the computers.

"And you have this person to blame." he added and handed him the same exact purple chaos emerald that the little girl had. Silver took the emerald and looked at it closely, wondering what he was doing with the chaos emerald. A vision of some sort appeared in the emerald and he gasped. "I see it! So that blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger?" Blaze looked at him in confusion and let one of her arms drop to her side, the other on her hip. "Blue hedgehog…?"

Silver handed the purple chaos emerald back to Mephiles and he turned around. "I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive." They watched the hedgehog and tensed up slightly when a purple energy ball formed in his hands and grew bigger when he put his hands in the air, engulfing the three inside it. And in seconds, they disappeared.

After many hours of pure boredom, I decided to head back to the forest to escape the people. I smiled as a gentle wind blew my hair around and took a deep breath, inhaling the nice scent of pine and grass. It was perfect there. Not a lot of people but a lot of birds were singing.

Silver landed in front of a large tree in the forest and relaxed, looking around. "Blaze? Blaze! I guess we all got separated. Now I must fight for the future!"

I looked down from on top of the tree and smirked. "Oh hi there sir! Would you like to buy something?" I called out down to him, making him jump. He looked up and laughed. I was laying on my back, my head and half of my back hanging off the edge, and I giggled. "How'd you get up there Frost?" Silver questioned with a giggle.

I shrugged, my bottom lip going out, and slid off the edge, turning around, and landed next to him with a quiet thud. He smiled at me and we walked out of the forest, into the opening. "Where are we going Silver?" I asked. He shrugged and we walked down a slope, into an area surrounded by trees and rocks. "What's that thing?" Silver questioned and pointed towards the mirror in the middle of the pond. "I have no idea." I replied.

We walked down and stopped near the edge. He spotted a blue symbol on the ground next to me and looked at me. "Can you move for a second please?" I nodded and saw the symbol, moving out of the way. He kneeled down and placed his hand on the symbol, closing his eyes. I heard the water rustle and looked at it to see flat blue structures rise out of the water.

They were just the right height to jump on to….well…for him…levitating actually. "Ladies first." Silver smiled at me and bowed slightly, his arm out. I giggled and focused on the first one. I took a deep breath and with all my might, jumped towards it, landing with a soft thump. "Holy crap I thought I was gonna miss." I whispered to myself. Silver laughed and landed next to me. "Well you did have your eyes closed." I blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of my head, making him chuckle. He levitated to the next, then the next, and finally reached the ground in the middle of the pond. I jumped on the structures and landed next to him, sighing in relief.

"Now, let's check this thing out." he muttered and walked up to the large mirror. He tilted his head and poked the middle of it curiously, only getting sucked in. "Silver!" I shouted and rushed towards the object. I touched it as well and was sucked in to the Tropical Jungle.

Matthew, Sonic, and Tails slowed down and stopped, looking up as Eggman's ship flew farther away. Matthew kicked at the sand in frustration and Sonic noticed a feather floating down. He caught it in one hand and examined it closely.

"It looks like the princess was moved to another location. Let's head back to the city!" Tails informed and began to fly away. Sonic sighed and nodded. "Sonic, do you think we'll be able to get her back?" Matthew questioned, crossing his arms. He smiled at him and nodded. "Of course Spike! I know we can rescue her!" Matthew rolled his eyes once he wasn't looking and ran after him.

Once they got back to Soleanna, they walked around, talking to some people to try and get information on where Elise and Dr. Eggman went. Many people weren't really sure and Matthew got sick and tired of it. "Alright Sonic, these people don't know shit about Dr. Fatass!"

Sonic sighed and scratched his head. "Yes I know Spike, but we need to ask to be sure." He rolled his eyes in annoyance and Tails ran up to them, a smile on his face. "Sonic, Spike! I found out where the princess is!" They looked at the fox in shock and Sonic smiled happily. "Where is she Tails?"

"I talked to this woman and she said that Eggman was heading to the desert."

He nodded and ran off. Matthew stood next to Tails, a blank expression on his face. "Is he THAT worried about her to almost run over people?" The fox shrugged, looking up at him. "When Sonic needs to save someone, there's no telling what he'll go through to get them." He nodded slightly and they both sighed in annoyance.

"You can't go to the desert without Lord Regis's permission." a guard informed, standing in front of the opening. Sonic looked at him in shock and crossed his arms. "Well, where can I find this Lord Regis?" The guard didn't answer but just pointed. The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes and walked away.

"No good Sonic?" Matthew questioned and dropped down to the ground. He nodded and watched him walk up to him. "You see that old guy with the top hat?" Matthew questioned and pointed at the man. "Yeah, why?" Sonic replied, looking at him. "That's Lord Regis." The hedgehog's ears perked up and he smiled. "Thanks Spike!" Matthew nodded and they walked towards him.

"Hey old man, can we get into the desert? It's an emergency." Matthew asked, tapping Lord Regis on the shoulder. The old man jumped and quickly turned around. "No you can't! Can't you see there's a little girl on top of that building?!" They flinched slightly and looked towards where he was pointing. A little girl stood there, crying her eyes out. "What the?! How the fu-" Matthew demanded but Sonic cut him off by placing his hand on his forehead. "I'll go get her. Spike you stay here with Tails okay?" Sonic smiled at him. 'Why the hell are you so happy all the time?!' Matthew thought and sighed, nodding.

Silver jumped onto a log that was hanging by some vines. "Come on Frost. It's okay." I gulped and jumped onto the log, almost losing my footing. He grabbed my arm before I fell off and pulled me into the middle. I sighed in relief and smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, let's get going."

He kneeled down and closed his eyes, the log being pulled back. I stumbled for a second and saw the tops of the large brick podiums. "Jump Frost! I'll meet you on the other side." Silver called. I nodded and jumped just as he opened his eyes, the log falling. He jumped and landed safely on the one side, me on the other.

Silver put a thumbs up and ran towards the edge, a path in the middle, allowing us to meet. I sighed and looked down, my heart beginning to race. "Don't look down Frost. Just follow me." Silver informed. I nodded and followed the white hedgehog. 'I wonder where Blaze is…' he thought to himself and we jumped down onto the ground.

Blaze walked along on top of a tall cliff. She crossed her arms and sighed, looking around. Medium and large huts surrounded her, along with a few trees. "I hope Silver's okay. He's pretty insecure when he's alone." She put her hands on her hips and closed her eyes, remembering what he said. "The Iblis Trigger…blue hedgehog." She opened them and looked to her left, walking around again.

"Now can we go to the desert?" Matthew asked, his arms crossed. Lord Regis smiled at them and gratefully nodded. "Yes my dear boy, I grant you access to enter the desert. Thank you for saving that child Mr. Sonic." Sonic scratched his head and smirked. "Just call me Sonic." The old man nodded and watched the three walk away. "Hey bro, the old geezer allowed us to go into the desert." Matthew muttered and looked up at the guard. He rolled his eyes and sighed, allowing them to pass.

They walked into the plain stone room and Tails tilted his head in confusion. A large mirror stood in the back of the room, a picture of the desert in the middle of it. "What do we do now Sonic?" The blue hedgehog smirked and poked the middle of it, disappearing. Matthew and Tails's eyes grew wide in shock and rushed towards the object, accidently tripping on their own feet and touched the mirror, disappearing as well.

"That's a big ring." I muttered and stared at the golden ring in awe. Silver nodded in agreement and walked up next to me. "I dare you to touch it." he muttered and looked at me slightly. My eyes grew wide and I looked at him in shock. "No way! I'm not touching that thing! Who knows what it can do!"

He smirked and walked towards it, standing next to it. "Scaredy-cat." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Silver poked the gold ring and it disappeared, making him jump. "Ah haha, that scared me!" he laughed and sighed, placing his arms behind his head. I laughed too and smirked. "Come on, let's get going." He nodded and followed me as we left the large stone platform.

Shadow and Rouge dropped down from the teleporter (I think that's what they were in) and landed on their feet. They were in a room just like the one in the future, just smaller and had a portrait of Elise on one of the walls. They walked around, looking at stuff. "Ah Soleanna, the city of water. It has a constitutional monarchy you know." Rouge muttered, a slight smile on her face. "The primary industries are tourism and crafting precision machinery." Shadow looked over his shoulder and walked towards the portrait of Elise. "The current sovereign is Princess Elise the third."

"Why does Eggman's base lead to an odd place like this?" Shadow questioned. Rouge shrugged. "How should I know? I just followed my orders and retrieved the item." She looked at the scepter and looked at Shadow. "Anyway, I have a little favor to ask of you. Could you escort me to the GUN rendezvous point?" He looked at her, crossing his arms. "Where's the rendezvous point?" Rouge looked at the large screen and pointed at the red mark in the upper right corner. "It's the ancient castle of Soleanna, in Kingdom Valley ."

(Ironically the day Elise was kidnapped)

It was dark outside and I stood on top of some roof with Silver. "I finally found him…the Iblis Trigger." Silver muttered and curled his fingers into a fist. "Hm?" I questioned and looked behind my shoulder at him. "Uh nothing. Let's go Frost." he muttered and rubbed the back of his head, pulling me up by the hand.

We jumped down onto the ground and we looked at each other. "Now I got you Sonic!" a female voice called out and I was pushed out of the way. Amy grabbed Silver's waist and hugged him. "Hey?!" he yelped in surprise. "It's about time I finally caught you again!" she smiled and hugged him tighter. I tilted my head and wanted to shoot my brains out. Amy's voice is really annoying to me.

I cleared my throat, making her look at me. I silently pointed upwards and sighed slightly. She looked up and her eyes grew wide. "Hey, you're not Sonic!" I flinched when she slapped Silver in the face, making him almost fall back. 'I felt something there.' I thought. He reached up to his cheek and felt the burning mark. "Um, I'm sorry." Amy whimpered slightly and covered her face in embarrassment. Silver looked at me in confusion and I shrugged.

"Hey where'd he go?! He must've run off!" he shouted and looked back to where Sonic was standing, seeing no one there. He looked at me, hoping I saw but I really didn't. So I just shrugged and put my bottom lip out at the same time. Amy looked at both of us in confusion and felt slightly guilty. "I'm sorry, did you miss someone because of me?" He sighed and shook his head. "It's okay. I'm sure the guy I'm looking for is still on the island. I'm sure I can still find him." I nodded slightly and scratched my head, my ears twitching.

"Well then I'll help you guys!" Amy smiled cheerfully and grabbed his hand, smiling at him. "What?!" Silver and I shouted at the same time. She nodded and continued to smile, still holding Silver's hand. "Three heads are better than one when looking for someone!"

"Hey just wait a second! Me and Frost can look for the guy our-" Silver informed, a worried look on his face, but was cut off by Amy's voice. "What's your names?" she asked curiously and looked at me. Silver looked at me, and I rolled my eyes. "I'm Frost and that's Silver." I replied, walking up to the two hedgehogs. He looked at me and relaxed slightly. She nodded and smiled again. "Those are cute names! I'm Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you guys!"

I yelped when the pink hedgehog grabbed my hand and began to run, hauling me and Silver behind her. "Ah, hey wait!" Silver yelped.

**Dun dun dun! Hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. A bird that's purple

**The1only: You got that right about the anger issues. I actually own two copies of Sonic 06, but one is new and the other is used and badly scratched, but I can't play them now since both of my ps3 are broken. I'm very glad you like my story! 3**

Elise sat silently inside a temple room, her hands in her lap. She sighed hopelessly and looked to her left. _"You're a good girl Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens." _her father's wishes buzzed inside her head. She lowered her head even more and slightly smiled, nodding.

A large explosion came from her right, making her jump and look up. Her eyes lit up in happiness and she stood up. Matthew and Sonic stood there while Tails smiled at her from behind Sonic, waving his hands. "Mr. Sonic!" Elise smiled and jogged towards him, pulling the blue hedgehog into a gentle hug. "Just call me Sonic." he smiled and scratched his muzzle. He pushed her away gently and smiled. "Now then, are you okay?"

"I'm so glad that you guys came." Elise smiled and nodded in reply. "I always keep my word." the blue hedgehog smiled and let the princess stand up. "Sonic!" Tails shouted and Matthew and Sonic turned around in surprise.

A large dark red and black dog-like robot stood before them, behind a steel gate. It opened its mouth and Eggman walked into the room, standing in front of his creation. "It looks like a pesky rat has stuck its nose where it doesn't belong. Well…a hedgehog to be more precise. The princess is mine until I unlock the secret of the Flames of Disaster." he informed, his hand raised, and quickly lowered it, glaring at them. "Tails!" Sonic muttered, standing in front of Elise, his arms raised. "Got it! Let's go!" Tails said, his arm raised near his face.

"Sonic." Matthew muttered and tapped the blue hedgehog's shoulder. He looked at him and his ear twitched. "Let me fight that thing. You take Elise and Tails and get out of here." Matthew informed, a serious look on his face. Sonic nodded in understanding and grabbed Elise bridal like and made another whole in a wall, Tails following him. "Thanks Spike!" he called and the three disappeared into the desert.

Eggman growled in anger and glared at the cheetah. "And YOU suppose YOU'RE gonna defeat my Egg Cerberus?" Matthew scratched his ear, nodding slightly. "Yeah, I probably can fatso. Wanna see if I'm right fatso?" The man's eyes grew wide and the gate opened. "Kill him!" Eggman shouted.

Matthew grinned wickedly as the robot like "dog" ran towards him. He moved out of the way at the right moment and broke through the wall, jumping into a very large room that looked like a coliseum. He laughed happily as he slid down a slanted smooth part next to some carved seats, landing in the opening. The robot jumped into the room and he quickly jumped into the air before he was squished under its massive paws. "Is that the best you've got fatso?!"

Eggman growled angrily and controlled the robot with a tiny remote in his hands. He grinned wickedly and jumped onto a wall, turning around to face the robot when he launched himself off, and he landed right on Egg Cerberus's head. He grabbed the red glowing stick that came out of its forehead and he yanked hard on it, making the robot stand on its hind legs and snarl. Eggman yelped in surprise and looked down at his controller. "I have no power over it! No!"

Matthew laughed maniacally and made the robot run straight into a large stature, being flung off. "Well how about that fatso! That thing is almost broken! Retreat or watch as I break your pitiful creation." Eggman growled and gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I'll kill you and that pesky hedgehog if it's that last thing I do!"

He rolled his eyes, zoning out.

Egg Cerberus turned around and sprinted towards him. A strong feeling shot up Matthew's spine and he grinned wickedly, jumping into the air. He landed on the robots head again, but this time, kicked the red control stick off and punched right into its head.

"Fuck you and fuck this game!" he snarled and sparks slightly came from his hand, soon turning into large sparks. The robot snarled as it was electrocuted, smoke coming out of its mouth and head, and finally, fell to the ground and blew up. Eggman screamed and quickly backed away just in time before a large chunk of metal zoomed past him, destroying the wall. His heart raced and he looked out of the hole at him.

Matthew stood there, electricity sparking from his golden fur. The man yelped and ran away. "You haven't seen that last of me you pesky cat!" Matthew sniffed the air and smelled that the man retreated. He rolled his eyes and Egg Cerberus's head landed next to him. He smirked and jumped onto the stone stairs, jumping into the room where Elise had been in. "I might as well go look for them now." he muttered to himself and jumped through the other hole, landing on a broken piece of a stone path.

Matthew ran down the path, jumping over some toppled over stone towers. His shoes never made a sound when he was running and HE never made a sound. Just like a big cat or a house cat when they stalk their prey. Just completely silent.

He smirked and jumped onto a large slanted rock, sprinting past some robotic looking spiders or scorpions. He closed his eyes before he ran up the loops and opened them when he was past it. He jumped into the air and landed on a podium, jumping to three others. Matthew looked down at the sand and chuckled when a robot disappeared into the sand. 'So it's quick sand….awesome!' he thought to himself and grinned, jumping onto the ledge of a path, surrounded by walls and statues.

He smirked when four worms broke out of the ground, snarling and throwing fire balls at him. He grinned and jumped with all his might onto the ledge of the wall. He smirked and jumped to the stairs, landing safely. "Spike!" Tails called out and landed next to him, smiling. "Sonic's just on the other side of the desert with Elise. Let's go!"

He nodded and jumped onto each podium as Tails flew next to him. He jumped onto a stone path and sprinted down it quickly. Tails watched in amazement as he ran onto the quick sand, not getting sucked in. Matthew grinned and jumped onto the platform that Elise and Sonic were standing on, a large ring behind them. "That was pretty brave of you to face that thing Spike. Did you get hurt?" Sonic questioned and looked at him in concern. He shook his head no and smirked. "Fatso retreated." He nodded and Elise smiled, hugging him. "Thank you Spike for allowing Sonic, Tails, and I to escape." Matthew blushed slightly and pushed her away, nodding.

Sonic turned around and touched the large ring, making it disappear. "Let's go guys!" They nodded and Sonic picked Elise up bridal like and they ran away.

They stopped and took a break from running. Surprising enough, they were standing on sand that wasn't quick sand. Tons of robots filled the sky, slowly flying towards them. They turned around and Sonic crossed his arms. "How long is this gonna go on?" Tails smiled and looked at him. "Let's split up! I'll get their attention, and you and Spike take the princess! We'll meet back up in Soleanna." They nodded in agreement and the blue hedgehog put a thumbs up. "Okay, you be careful Tails!"

"Leave it to me!"

They watched the fox fly away and Sonic picked Elise up again. "Hold on tight." he informed. She nodded and smiled slightly. "Okay." Matthew followed after the hedgehog and he sighed slightly in annoyance.

Amy FINALLY let me and Silver go and we walked through the desert. I sighed and tugged at my hoodie, groaning slightly. My white fur wasn't helping much because my fur was so thick. Even Silver looked tired cause he stumbled slightly. "Hm, I sense Sonic's presence here. Call it my girlish intuition." Amy smiled and pointed.

Silver stopped behind her and put his hands on his hips. "What are we doing?" he questioned and closed his eyes. Amy's ear twitched and she looked at him in confusion. "Sorry. As soon as I find Sonic I'll help you guys find the person who you're looking for." He nodded and I walked up to him, patting him on the shoulder.

He stood up straight and looked at me, smiling gently. He looked around and sighed. "This place is so beautiful." I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Are you talking about this desert?" He nodded and looked at Amy. "Everything's so great here isn't it? They sky is gorgeous and everyone is happy."

Me and Amy looked at him in concern. 'Maybe the heat has gotten into his head.' I thought. Silver smiled at us and ran forward, turning to look at us. "Let's go guys! I'll help you find who you're looking for Amy!" Her eyes lit up in pure happiness and she grabbed my arm, dragging me after her as she ran behind Silver.

(Randomly in the future. Yeah, this story has a fucked up timeline)

Shadow and Rouge dropped down from the purple energy ball that Mephiles put them in. They landed on their feet and he crosses his arms. "I can't believe Mephiles escaped the Scepter of Darkness." Rouge rolled her eyes and ignored him as he kept complaining to himself. "What is this place?" she questioned, looking around. Shadow looked at her and walked towards her, looking around as well. "It seems we've been teleported to another location." he observed. She nodded slightly and looked at the black hedgehog. "Well let's find out where we are." He nodded and watched her run off. He sighed and looked at the ground. "Mephiles…" he muttered. 'Who is he?'

"Hey, you coming or not?" Rouge called. Shadow looked at her and nodded, running after her.

I jumped onto a brick podium, looking around. "Where am I?" I questioned.

_Me and Silver ran side by side through a room, looking around. Amy was waiting for us nearby and we tried to find a way out. "Frost you look over there." he muttered and pointed towards an open room. I nodded and did as I was told. I walked into the room and looked around. The room was small and completely empty! _

_I growled in annoyance and jumped when a loud bang came from behind me. A pair of what looked like bright yellow eyes could be clearly seen in the darkness. Chuckling could be heard all around me and I tensed up, gritting my teeth, ready to fight whatever was there. "Show yourself coward!" I snapped. "Coward?" a very familiar voice questioned and the room lit up. _

_Mephiles stood there, in his crystalline form, looking at me. "Y-you!" I stuttered in shock. He closed his eyes and chuckled menacingly, opening them. Cracking could be heard behind me and I looked down. A hole appeared behind me, large enough for a full grown man to fall in. Mephiles sprinted towards me and I quickly looked at him. His fingers sliced into my neck and I fell backwards into the hole. Our eyes met and I felt my face getting slightly hotter. I watched him disappear as I plunged into the darkness, blacking out._

I saw a door with light shining through the cracks and I smiled happily. I jumped onto the ledge and it slowly rose up, allowing me into the room. My hopes shattered when I realized that I was just in a room with ledges and springs everywhere. 'I remember this place. Silver had to find some switch in the game to open the door above this door.'

I sighed in annoyance and looked behind me. The key was yellow so that must've meant that he already activated it. I smiled and thanked him, even though he wasn't there. I jumped onto the first ledge and yelped when a burning sensation ran up my arm. A red Biter stood in front of me and closed its mouth. It tilted its head, studying me, and sat down. I looked all around the room, seeing the Biters looking down at me, sitting down. That made me VERY uncomfortable.

I shuddered and jumped to the second door, but the Biter that was in front of me bit my leg, pulling me down. I yelped and grasped the ledge, my claws appearing, digging into the stone. I kicked at the fire monster with my free leg and heard footsteps in front of me.

I looked up, seeing Mephiles standing there in his crystalline form, looking down at me. "Little brats like you should never stray too far from home." he growled. I gritted my teeth together, feeling blood gush out of my wound, the Biter still hanging on. My claws dragged across the stone as I struggled to hang on for dear life.

"Y-you sent me here! When I get up here, you're finished!" I snapped, looking up at him. He raised his eyebrows (does he have eyebrows?) in amusement and laughed, slamming a hand on my back, pushing his fingers into my skin.

I yelped and almost lost my hold on the stone. "Here…why don't I help you out then." he whispered into my ear, making me blush slightly. A purple energy ball formed inside my back, appearing around me, the Biter letting go, and Mephiles looked at me, his eyes full of pity. They were like Vice's, too bright in color and they hurt when you look into them.

I disappeared and he stood up, cracking his fingers and knuckles. He walked into the open room and stopped, looking behind his shoulder. He shook his head quickly and growled in annoyance, disappearing. 'What was up with that girl? She never screamed, nor even cried.' He felt a blush creep onto his face and he slammed his hand against his face, growling.

Sonic, Elise, and Matthew walked through Soleanna, looking around. Sonic's ear twitched and he quickly picked up Elise, jumping out of the way from a blue sphere. Matthew landed on a table and looked at Silver in shock. "I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger." Silver muttered, glaring at Sonic. Sonic tensed up and Elise looked at him in confusion. "Sonic…"

"You're actions will condemn us all!" Silver snapped, pointing at him. Matthew looked at him and tilted his head. "Aren't you that pot head that was hanging around my sister?" He tensed up and looked at him. "Shut up! And yes!"

"Well, where the hell is she?" Matthew growled. Silver shrugged and Sonic stood in front of him. "Take Elise and get out of he-" the blue hedgehog began but was stopped abruptly when a barrel hit him in the face, sending him backwards. "Sonic!" Elise and Matthew shouted at the same time. He hit a wall and landed on the ground with a thud.

Silver smirked and walked up to him. "You fucker!" Matthew snarled and jumped towards him. Silver growled and sent a table at him. Matthew snarled as it hit him, sending him into some chairs. Silver chuckled in amusement and Elise screamed as a pair of robotic hands grabbed her and hoisted her into the air.

"Elise! Wait!" Sonic called and stood up, running towards her. Silver growled and sent a chair at him, hitting him in the back. "Don't you dare turn your back on me! It's time I finally put an end to this!"

"Stop!" Amy called out and stood in front of Sonic, her arms stretched out. "Amy?! Get out of my way Amy, this is my mission!" Silver snapped. She shook her head furiously and glared at him. "Absolutely not!" He growled and watched the blue hedgehog stand up. Matthew struggled to get up and finally got to his feet. "Thanks Amy, I appreciate it." Sonic smiled and nodded at Matthew and the two ran away. "Leave it to me." Amy muttered, still looking at Silver.

Amy stood in front of him, her arms still stretched out. "The person you were looking for was Sonic?! Were you planning to kill him?" Silver looked at her in shock and looked at the ground. "He's responsible for destroying my world!"

"That's crazy! Sonic would never do that!" Amy shouted, pointing at him. "But it's true!" Silver shouted back. "In the near future, his actions will cause the devastation of my world! So I must…!"

"No! I don't believe it!" Amy whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. "Even if that was true. If I had to choose between the world and Sonic, I would choose Sonic!" Silver watched her in shock as she ran away and he held out his arm. 'Amy…' he thought and lowered his arm, looking at the ground, guilt over coming him.

Sonic and Matthew walked down the road near the docks, towards the ware house. "So, Knuckles wants to meet up with us, along with Tails?" Matthew questioned. Sonic nodded and they jumped the fence, far from the two guards keeping watch. They instantly saw the two standing next to each other and walked up to them.

"Knuckles." Sonic smiled in greeting. Knuckles nodded in greeting and held a card in one hand. "I saw Eggman on the outskirts of the city." They tensed up slightly and he threw the card towards the blue hedgehog. He caught it in one hand and observed it. "He wanted me to give that to you."

Sonic placed it flat in his hand and Tails slightly jumped when a hologram of Eggman appeared automatically. "Sonic the hedgehog." the hologram greeted. "If you want me to return the princess, you must give me your chaos emerald. Meet me at my base in White Acropolis." Then the hologram disappeared and Sonic threw the card at Knuckles. He tried to catch it but it just fell onto the ground. "Heh, he's pretty cocky." he growled and stomped on the card.

"It's most definitely a trap. I don't think Eggman will honor his agreement." Tails informed, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm going." Sonic muttered, looking at the blue chaos emerald. Tails, Knuckles, and Matthew looked at him in shock and he smirked. "Sonic?" Matthew questioned and crossed his arms, watching him. He nodded and sighed. "Since Eggman went to the trouble of telling me where Elise is, I think I should thank him personally." Everyone shook their head except for him and he began to run away, Tails, Knuckles, and Matthew following.

They jumped over the fence and sprinted down the road, turning a corner and they slowed down when they saw a big hole in the cliff. "You see that mirror? That's where we're going." Sonic smiled and pointed at the mirror. They nodded and walked into the hole, the light slowly disappearing. Once they reached it, Sonic poked it and disappeared. Matthew smirked and he placed his whole hand on it, disappearing as well. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other and shrugged, placing their hands on it too, disappearing.

(Randomly once they get into Eggman's base. I'm being a lazy bitch and not wanting to type them getting there. Got a problem?!)

Sonic, Tails, Matthew, and Knuckles ran into a metallic room and looked around frantically. "You're late." Eggman called out, making them turn around. He was standing behind a glass window inside a room. "Well we had to deal with your little pets." Knuckles growled and glared at him. "Where's Elise?" Matthew questioned.

Eggman smirked and chuckled. "My, aren't we impatient." He reached to his right and grabbed Elise by the shoulder, showing her to them. They looked at her in shock and her eyes widened. "Sonic!" Matthew snarled and jumped towards them, yelping when a blade cut his shoulder open.

"Ah ah, you better not move." Eggman chuckled at looked at him. "Spike!" Sonic called and rushed to his side, looking at him in concern. Blood seeped out of the fresh wound and onto the floor. "Now, the chaos emerald." Eggman muttered, looking down at them, slightly smirking.

Sonic stood up and looked at the chaos emerald, hesitantly holding it out. "Place it there." he muttered and pointed at a metal bar that rose out of the floor. Elise shook her head no and watched them, a worried look on her face. The blue hedgehog placed the emerald on the metal bar and it lowered into the floor. Eggman grinned and let go of the princess, slamming his finger down onto a button.

A pinkish light surrounded them and they looked around in shock. "What's this?!" Matthew demanded and Knuckles punched the barrier, getting knocked back. "It's no use. It's too powerful for you to overcome." Eggman smirked in amusement.

"Now, allow me to introduce you to my latest creation. This is the Solaris prototype." Elise gasped and looked at the man in shock. He laughed menacingly and pushed her out of the way, grabbing a lever. "With this machine, I'll be able to control the flow of time itself!" he finished, pulling the lever down, raising the four animals into the air. They screamed as they floated in a circular motion to the ceiling and disappeared one after the other.

Elise's jaw dropped and she dropped to her knees, staring at the place where they once were, her hands on the glass. "Rest assured. They're not dead…yet." Eggman muttered, looking at the floor. "They've just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time. Who knows where they'll end up? It could be in the distant past or far future." Elise frowned and looked at the floor in sadness. "But my machine still requires some fine-tuning." he went on. "In fact, what my machine needs in order to be complete…is your power."

"My power?" she questioned and looked behind her shoulder.

"Yes, I can finally complete my plans…now that I have the chaos emerald and you…the princess of Soleanna. That's all I need to revive the Flames of Disaster." He grinned and looked up at the ceiling, raising his fists in the air. "And with its power, I will be able to control everything and rule the world! So, you would be wise to remain on my "good" side." Elise looked down at the floor and said nothing, hearing him walk away, and put her hands together, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm in, I've pinpointed our location. It's…" Rouge muttered and typed on the keyboard in front of the large screen, Shadow standing next to her. "No…that's not possible!" Shadow looked at the screen and tried to figure out what she was saying. "We're still in the Doctors base…but how can that be? Wait…there's no doubt now!"

"So, it's not where we are…" Shadow muttered and looked at her, his arms crossed. Rouge continued to type on the keyboard to find out what happened and where they were. Tons of information popped up on the green screen and they read it carefully. She gasped in shock and Shadow tensed up. "It appears we've gone through time…doesn't it?"

"Yes…approximately 200 years. Maybe more depending on when this database was last updated."

They looked at each other and the black and red hedgehog looked to his left. "Well, at least we know we've arrived in the future." Rouge muttered and looked away. "That means this Mephiles character has the power to control time."

"His power feels very similar to my own Chaos Control." Shadow muttered and looked at her. "But…" They heard a loud thumping noise and quickly looked behind them, seeing no one.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Matthew screamed when they reappeared, dropping to the floor. Sonic landed on his feet while Tails landed on his butt, Knuckles on his head, and Matthew on his wounded shoulder. He yelped in pain as more blood gushed out on impact.

"Boy do I feel dizzy." Tails murmured, his head spinning slowly. "Sonic I think Spike needs medical help." Knuckles observed and looked at the hedgehog. Sonic rushed towards Matthew and knelt down in front of him. "Are you okay? That cut looks pretty bad." Matthew looked at his shoulder and winced slightly. "It's okay Sonic. I can manage, I'll be fine." The blue hedgehog tilted his head slightly and nodded slowly. Matthew took his jacket off and tied it tightly around his shoulder, yelping in pain.

"Oh, look who's here! I didn't expect to see you guys!" Rouge called, smiling. They turned around and looked up at the broken window. "Rouge! Shadow!" Tails called in shock. "Hi, long time no see!" Rouge smiled and waved, Shadow standing next to her, his arms crossed.

(20 or 30 minutes fucking later)

Sonic, Shadow, Matthew, Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge stood on a destroyed deserted highway, looking out at the destroyed city. "This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline." Shadow muttered, his arms crossed.

"The future?" Tails questioned, turning around. "Then that means Eggman's machine can control time!" Knuckles slightly nodded and walked around. "Eggman's got some nerve dropping us here." Sonic muttered. The echidna stopped and kicked a rock. "Now, how can we get back to our own time?"

"You need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy." Shadow replied. Sonic slightly smiled and looked at him. "I see, you mean using your Chaos Control will…"

"Yes, but that alone is insufficient." Shadow growled and pointed at him.

Sonic sighed and looked at him. "Okay Shadow, it looks like we need to work together." He nodded and he watched them run off, Rouge flying overhead, but turning around. "Aren't you coming?" she questioned. He nodded and watched her fly away. He looked around and spotted a black buggy and grinned. He jumped in the driver's seat and tinkered with some wires and actually started it.

"Fuck yeah." Shadow muttered and slammed his foot down onto the gas pedal, speeding off down the broken and cracked road, glass, rails, and building pieces everywhere. He drove onto a slanted building that had fallen over and slowly raised his foot of the gas, squinting his eyes. Biters and Takers surrounded the middle of the building and he halted to a full stop. "What the fuck is going on?" Shadow questioned and got out of the buggy, walking towards the fire monsters.

A Worm appeared in front of him and spit a fire ball at him. He gritted his teeth and dodged it, doing a couple of homing attacks on it. It disappeared and he did the same with the Biters and Takers. They all disappeared and he grunted, crossing his arms, looking to his left.

His attention quickly snapped back down to the ground and his eyes widened slightly. I silently laid there, my eyes closed, a Taker sitting on my head, its eyes closed. Its eyes opened and it screeched, flying towards the hedgehog. He rolled his eyes and easily caught it in one hand, crushing it.

'What's Frost doing here?' Shadow thought and walked up to me, kneeling down. He placed his hand on my forehead and moved my bangs out of the way. My fur was warm to the touch from where the Taker was sitting (a Taker is that fire bird enemy first seen in Silver's Story. If you're still confused, search up Iblis the flames of disaster and go on the Sonic wiki about him. It's on there).

He shook me gently and nothing happened. He shook me harder, grabbing my shoulders, and still nothing. His heart began beating faster and he placed his head on my chest, his ear above my heart. Not even a heartbeat.

He did the same with his other ear and heard a faint thump. My eyes slowly opened, my vision blurry, and then it came back clearly. 'Did I faint when that purple ball surrounded me?' I thought and froze in place when a felt weight on my chest.

Shadow's eyes widened and he blushed dark red, slowly looking at me. A blush crossed my face and I screamed at the top of my lungs, punching him as hard as I could in the face. He groaned and rubbed his hand on his jaw, wincing. "God dammit Frost, what the hell was that for?" I sighed, trying to calm myself, and looked away in embarrassment. "W-why did you have your head on my chest?"

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT ALRIGHT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD OR PASSED OUT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A PULSE!" Shadow snapped, glaring at me, the shade of red that was on his quills on his cheeks. I nodded slightly and yelped when he hit me on the head with his fist. "What did you think I was doing?" he whispered menacingly, his red eyes full of hate.

I blushed dark pink and looked at the ground quickly, making him look at me in shock and disgust. "W-why the hell would you think that?!" Shadow snapped and stood up. "Well what else would I think if some guy had his head on my chest?"

He sighed and his ear twitched. Shadow grabbed my arm and yanked me up, dragging me towards the buggy. "What do you think you're doing?!" I snapped and tried to yank my arm away. He ignored me and opened the passenger door. "Get in." I growled and yanked my arm away, shaking my head. He rolled his eyes and slammed his hands next to my waist, looming over me, glaring daggers at me. My ears laid back against my head as he leaned in closer and closer to me, our noses almost touching.

"Is the little girl afraid? Do you not trust me?" Shadow muttered in a mocking tone, his red eyes meeting mine. Second person to call me a little girl….can anyone remember the first person? Lol.

I gulped and blushed slightly, falling right onto the passenger seat, my arms raised near my chest. Shadow stood straight up and pushed my feet into the buggy, slamming the door shut. He grumbled to himself and jumped the door to the driver's seat and drove off. It was completely silent between us, mainly because my head was turned away so that I wasn't looking at him and I was blushing a bright red, like my whole face was red.

"Why were those things surrounding you?" Shadow questioned after about ten or five minutes. I shrugged innocently (I had no idea what happened) and sighed. He quickly stopped and I almost flew over the edge. I glared at him. "Why the fuck did we stop?!" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes and got out of the buggy. "Why don't you come and see for yourself." I growled and got out of my side, walking up to him. I instantly knew why we stopped. It was the end of the building and all that was there was just lava bubbling up, just like the end of a cliff.

I crossed my arms in annoyance and sighed. "Now what do we do?"

"We keep moving." Shadow muttered and began to walk away.

I looked at him in shock and I gritted my teeth in anger. "I'm not going anywhere with you! I'd rather take my chances with Mephiles!" That must've got his attention cause he disappeared (he can do that? Hell no he can't!) and reappeared in front of me and slammed me down onto the hood of the buggy by my shoulder.

"How do you know Mephiles?!" he snapped angrily. I yelped and squirmed under his grasp, my shoulder being crushed. "S-shadow…let go!" I yelped, trying to pry his hand off me. "Answer my damn question!" Shadow growled and grabbed my throat, pushing it harder against the hood. I gasped and grabbed his arm, my airway being blocked off, and let out a short shriek. The black and red hedgehog leaned down, his face an inch from mine. His eyes were full of hatred and I gasped for breath.

A purple Taker swooped down and landed on my head, making me flinch. Shadow looked at it in confusion and yanked his hand away when it pecked at his hand, tearing into his flesh. It swallowed the chunk of flesh and rubbed its read against mine, its eyes closed, and flew off.

I coughed up blood and walked past him. "Where are you going?" Shadow questioned and watched me closely. I ignored him and continued to walk away. He gritted his teeth and ran up to me, turning me around quickly. "Answer me!" I yelped and trembled in fear, backing away. I thought he was a calm guy, but he's psychotic!

The same purple Taker swooped down and landed on my shoulder, flapping its wings while raising its chest, cawing loudly, trying to act scary. I giggled as it tilted its head at him, then at me, trying to act cute.

It stopped flapping its wings and I scratched it on the head. Shadow cleared his throat and we looked at him at the same time, looking at each other. "I like you. I'm gonna name you Mephisto." I smirked and stroked it on the head with my finger. It nodded its head and closed its eyes, flapping its wings slightly. Damn you, I have Blue Exorcist on my mind!

I laughed as it crawled up my arm, making me hold my arm out, and hung upside down by its talons, flapping its wings. Shadow growled and picked me up, making me jump in surprise. Mephisto flew away from him and latched onto my arm with its tail (Yeah, my new pet is a purple Taker and its name is Mephisto).

After what seemed like an hour of walking, we finally ran into Rouge. "Where were…you…um Shadow….who's that?"

**Sadly Mephisto might not appear in many chapters.**

**Mephisto: *flaps wings, cawing loudly***

**I hope you enjoyed and I'm very sorry if it's too long or too late. **


	5. You electrocuted yourself dude

**I'm very sorry if it was sooo late! I've had a lot of homework to get through and I completely forgot about updating.**

**The1only: Lol, I stalk some wiki's too so no need to go to any. It does sound like Mephiles and that was the point. I'm glad you caught on to the name!**

**Inuyasha-senpai: I'm glad you like my story!**

Shadow looked at me, then at Rouge. "This is Frost." I shyly waved at her and tensed up as she walked closer to me. I yelped when she hugged me tightly, laughing. "Finally! Another girl to hang out with instead of boys!" she smiled and pulled away, patting my head. My ear twitched and I gave Shadow a confused look. He just shrugged and began to walk away. Rouge looked at me and grabbed my wrist, dragging me after her, following the hedgehog. "Stop!" I yelped as I was pulled along.

Silver sat alone on the steps leading to the docks, looking down at the ground, frowning. His ear twitched as he heard something from behind him. "So this is where you are. I've been looking for you." Blaze called, placing her hands on her hips. He ignored the purple cat and looked to his right, closing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she questioned and walked closer to him. Silver sighed slightly and opened his eyes. "Well, uh…Blaze…to kill someone to save the world…is that really the right thing to do?" She closed her eyes and folded her arms, looking up into the sky. "You're so naive. Whether it's right or wrong I can't really say…but what I do know is if we don't take this chance the future will remain exactly as it is."

Silver looked up at her, slightly nodding, standing up and facing her. "Since he's after Doctor Eggman, let's sneak into Eggman's base. Maybe we'll learn something new." After he said that, Silver began to run away. Blaze sighed and ran after him. They ran down the road, passing people on the way, and they slowed down when they reached a big hole in the cliff.

"It appears to be guarded." Blaze observed, walking up to the hole, looking at the red beams going up and down in the hole. Silver crossed his arms and looked around, trying to find a key to make the beams disappear. He looked at the four keys on the ground and tilted his head. "Do you think these can open the entrance?" Blaze shrugged and walked up to them. "I think I can get it to open. Could you stand aside for a moment Silver?"

The white hedgehog nodded and stood back, wondering what his friend was doing. Blaze closed her eyes and quickly turned around, fire surrounding her. The keys turned yellow and the red beams disappeared. He looked at her in shock and smiled. "Thanks Blaze! Now let's get going." She nodded and they walked into the opening, down the hall and up to the mirror. They looked at each other and nodded, touching the mirror and disappearing.

Shadow, Rouge, and I walked down a deserted road, buildings slightly crumbling. "Where are we?" I asked quietly, looking at the ground. Rouge ignored me, looking at the green chaos emerald she held. "Ah ha ha, my precious chaos emerald, you are all so beautiful. Your mysterious brilliance…" Shadow rolled his eyes and looked at me. "We're in the future. Far from our time."

I nodded slowly and Mephisto crawled up my back and onto my head, screeching loudly at the hedgehog, its chest raised, flapping its wings. I giggled and it looked down at me, tilting its head. "Why is that thing even with us?" Shadow growled, glaring at it. It looked at him and cawed loudly, making my ears lower. "Ow! You need to calm down little dude!" I yelped and grabbed it gently, holding it out in front of me.

Shadow sighed and looked to his left, noticing something sitting in the shadows. "Omega! What's he doing here?" Rouge questioned with a shocked tone in her voice. We watched as she ran up to the dusty robot. "Omega?" I questioned and looked at Shadow.

He looked at me and nodded. "He's been working with us in GUN for a long time." I nodded and we walked towards the two. Being with Shadow now was alright now that Rouge was here but I guess he was just mad when I was with him. I didn't really mean to make him mad.

Shadow walked behind Omega and opened up his back, looking around in his system. He sighed and closed his back. "It seems he's in standby mode." Rouge walked up to him and looked at the robot. "What could have possibly happened to create this future?"

Shadow slightly shook his head and Rouge lowered hers. My ears twitched when I heard a slightly loud beeping sound coming from Rouge and she raised her arm, her hand near her face. "Yes, this is Rouge. Understood, we'll be there in a minute." I tilted my head slightly in confusion and listened quietly.

"It looks like Sonic and his friends have found something too. Let's go. It's not like we can do anything for him now." she informed and began to run away. Shadow walked up to me, his arms crossed, and looked down at me. "How did you get here Frost?" I shrugged slightly, Mephisto sitting on my shoulder, and scratched my head.

"I don't think you'll want to know."

Flashbacks of Mephiles standing in front of me in that temple room, my life hanging by a thread as I held onto the ledge for dear life, him sending a purple ball through my back and then…darkness. I felt my face slightly heat up as I thought about him. He watched me closely and grabbed my hand gently. I looked at him in confusion and he began to walk away, dragging me along. "Ah, hey Shadow! I can walk you know!" I shouted. He grunted and kept on walking.

Mephisto hopped onto our hands and started to peck at his, cawing. He yanked his hand away, glaring daggers at it. It made a laughing type of noise and hopped back onto my shoulder, nudging its head against mine. He rolled his eyes and we began to walk away silently.

Silver and Blaze silently walked through the snow in Eggman's base, looking around. Silver spotted a dark blue chaos emerald lying on the ground and walked up to it, picking it up. Blaze walked up next to him and placed her hands on her hips. "That's a chaos emerald (you would think Silver would know what it is). It's said this gem can transform your thoughts into power." Silver looked at her and slightly nodded. "Collect seven, and a miracle's supposed to happen. Keep it as a lucky charm." Blaze informed and walked away. He watched her and looked down at it. "It transforms your thoughts into power…" he muttered.

Amy silently walked through Eggman's base, looking around. "Hmm…I've been trying to find Sonic…but now I think I'm in trouble." She peered out from behind a corner, watching some robots fly by, and quickly hid behind the corner as one turned to look around. "Maybe I should just walk away real quietly before they spot me."

Amy turned around and ran into Elise, who just walked out of a room. "Oh!" Elise muttered in surprise and looked down at the pink hedgehog. "Prisoner has escaped from Cell Block C-17." a female voice boomed though some speakers. "All patrolling guards begin searching immediately." Amy looked up at the princess and grabbed her hand. "Follow me!"

"Oh, okay!" Elise looked at her, a hint of worry in her voice, and they ran away.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Matthew ran towards us. "You guys are so slow." Rouge called, her hands on her hips. "Look." They looked at her in shock as she held up a green chaos emerald, smirking. "A chaos emerald!" Tails called in surprise. "You've already found one!" She smirked and looked at it. "Well now, I may not look it, but I'm a real treasure hunter. Unlike a certain echidna I know." Knuckles' eyes widened slightly and he turned around, stomping up to the bat. "What?!" he snapped. "Heh!" She rolled her eyes, still smirking, and watched him stomp away.

Matthew looked all around and spotted me, a dark look on his face. "And why the hell are you here you little bitch?" I sensed his cold glare and I looked at him, crossing my arms. "I'm actually doing something, unlike you. What're you doing here? Slowing them down?"

He growled and stomped towards me. I walked up to him and stopped slightly when I saw sparks in his fur. 'Electricity?' I thought. He stopped and looked at me, his eyes full of pity. "What're you looking at Popeye?!" I snapped, making everyone flinch slightly.

Matthew gritted his teeth and snarled, tackling me to the ground. I yelped as he bit into my shoulder, yanking roughly. I screamed and saw the cut in his shoulder and I rammed my fingers into it, dragging down. He yelped and jumped away, landing a foot away.

The sparks that were in his fur showing. I silently sat up wincing. Shadow walked up to me, taking my hand in his, and pulled me up. Blood squirted out of the fresh wound slightly and I winced. He gritted his teeth, clutching his wound, and screamed as he shocked himself. I watched him in confusion and he stopped, breathing heavily.

He stood up and walked towards Sonic, standing next to him. "Are you okay Spike?" Sonic asked in concern. He nodded and crossed his arms, smirking. "Anyhow…" Shadow began, looking at Matthew. "Have you guys discovered anything?" Tails nodded and looked at him. "Um yeah…I received a signal indicating there's a chaos emerald in here but…" Everyone looked to where he was pointing and Rouge's eyes slightly widened. "You mean we gotta go through there?!"

"If you don't like it you can stay here." Knuckles growled, walking up to her.

"You've got to be kidding me." she growled, glaring at him.

"Don't be late." Sonic ordered, pointing at Shadow. Shadow walked next to him, his arms still crossed. "Same to you." he muttered and ran off, Rouge following.

Soon the others started to run away too, all except for Matthew. He crossed his arms and walked towards me, a calm expression on his face. I tensed up as he walked around me, stopping in front of me. "What're you supposed to be? A cat?" he questioned. I gritted my teeth and walked past him.

"Don't fucking ignore me you little bitch!" he snapped and grabbed my wrist, spinning me around. I growled and yanked my arm away, glaring at him. "Just leave me alone!" I shouted at him. Matthew raised his eye brows in amusement and laughed.

I gritted my teeth and watched him walk away, laughing his head off. 'I don't even get any respect here?' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and sighed. 'If he's electric now, but fire back then along with me, then what am I?' I thought and opened my eyes, running away.

Mephiles slowly rose out of the ground in his Shadow form. He slowly walked towards a white shining object and picked it up, curiously looking at it. It was my necklace. He felt his face get hot slightly and he grunted in annoyance. His eyes slowly scanned the area and he growled, his eyes glowing brighter slightly. "That girl….what has she done to me? Why am I even fucking blushing?!" Mephiles snapped and slammed his hand onto his face, dragging his fingers down.

I jumped onto a rock ledge and looked around, it was very creepy because there were Takers, Worms, and Biters there, just watching me, doing nothing. A shiver ran down my spine and I shuddered. Talk about very uncomfortable! Mephisto flew next to me silently. It flew so fast that it almost looked like a purple flame.

I halted to a stop when I reached a dead end and growled in annoyance. "Dammit." I muttered and sprinted away to my left, Mephisto following. I jumped off a ledge, gliding through the air, and landed on a narrow bridge made from rock. I shrugged and began to run again.

I turned a corner and slowed down, stopping fully. There were two trails on the sides of me. One where you had to jump onto on coming rocks to get across the lava, the other was a very narrow path with rocks falling from the sky. So, I chose the one that I'd rather get hit in the face with a rock instead of getting burned. Tough choice huh?

I began to run along the narrow path, Mephisto flying next to me. The path began to crack and break underneath me and I yelped in shock as the floor gave out underneath me. I screamed as I fell into darkness. Thoughts of my friends ran through my mind and of my new friends I made.

Before I fainted (which I have never so I have no idea what it's like to faint. I have had a couple of out of body experiences. Weird huh?) I was caught in someone's arms. I thought it was Matthew at first. The figure held me bridal like and grunted when he felt his feet hit the ground.

Lava lit the room slightly and he carried me across a slim path. My head rested up against his chest, his body heat making me want to sleep it was so warm. He placed his hand on my head to keep it down every time I tried to look up at him. I felt dizzy slightly cause of the blood that continued to pour out of my shoulder wound. And I didn't even know that it was that bad! Matthew you butthole!

After what seemed like forever, we stopped near the volcano. The figure sat me against a wall and stood up, walking away. I watched him closely and my eyes widened when he looked over his shoulder at me. 'M-mephiles?!' I thought in horror and saw him disappear. Then I passed out.

Shadow ran along a path, dodging falling rocks and stopped when he spotted me laying near him, Mephisto sitting in my lap, its eyes closed. He walked up to me and knelt down in front of me, gently patting the back of his hand against my cheek. My eyes slowly opened and I groaned. "Stop hitting me you dick." I groaned and placed my hand on my face.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, helping me up. "Why do I keep finding you sleeping in odd places?" he questioned with a chuckle. I shrugged and looked at him, smirking. "Maybe you're following me cause you find me attractive." I laughed when his whole face got red and I walked towards the ledge. "I do not!" Shadow shouted and stomped up to me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, facing him.

"Prove it then Shadow." He gritted his teeth in annoyance and grabbed my arms, pulling me towards him. I blushed a dark pink when I felt his lips press against mine forcefully. His grasp on my arms loosened and he pulled away, letting go of my arms. I stood there staring at him, a look of surprise on my face. "S-shadow…" I whispered. "See, if I done that earlier it would've shown that I liked you…" Shadow muttered but whispered it in the end when he realized what he said. I laughed and placed my hand on my head. He blushed dark red and glared at me angrily.

"We should get going. The others might be wondering where we are." I said after I was done having a laugh attack. He slightly nodded and we began to run away, towards the volcano.

Amy and Elise walked through Soleanna together, the pink hedgehog smiling. "Thank you so much for rescuing me. I am so grateful." Elise thanked her. Amy hopped in front of her and looked up at the princess, smiling. "I'm Amy. Amy Rose." she greeted with a happy tone in her voice.

"My name is Elise." Elise told her. Amy frowned slightly and looked her up and down. "Elise…wait, you're not Elise the princess of Soleanna are you?" Amy asked. "I'll bet someone's already on their way to rescue you."

Elise slightly nodded and smiled, looking to her right. "Uh, yes…but someone I know said to me "Nothing starts until you take action" so I decided to heed his advice." Amy nodded and opened her eyes, her arms crossed. "Hmm….you wouldn't happen to have some feelings for this person would you?"

"What? No of-" she questioned the hedgehog.

"It's okay! Love changes everything." Amy smiled, closing her eyes again. "It feels like every little moment in your life is huge! Doesn't it?" Elise nodded slightly, blushing a light pink. "So what does this guy look like? Have you already been on a date with him?"

"Well no…I really haven't."

"A one way love!? That's so cute! Come on there's no need to be shy." Amy mused on happily. "Look, you're a princess and you're super cute! That guy's the lucky one. I also have someone that I'm pursuing too. I wish us both luck!" After she said that, Amy grabbed Elise's hands in hers. The princess nodded and they giggled happily together.

(Then at some weird fucking castle)

Elise ran through a hall, wind blowing her hair gently, and stopped quickly when a robot dropped down in front of her. It would be really hilarious if she was like "Holy shit a robot!". I have a very twisted sense of humor.

Then three others dropped down near her, some flying next to her. She looked around for an escape but there were none. "Finally, I've been waiting so patiently for you to return Princess." Eggman called as his "flying machine" dropped down next to her. She backed up in horror and placed her hands over her chest, a scared look on her face.

Rouge jumped into the air, flying towards a light blue chaos emerald that was in the air. It's so magical! "I found a chaos emerald!" she happily exclaimed. "Don't touch it!" Shadow snapped. "That's what she said!" I called.

He looked over his shoulder at me, a disgusted look on his face. "Really? You have no idea how many times I've heard that joke." I grinned and Matthew chuckled. Fire rose up from where Rouge was and she quickly flew back down, chaos emerald in hand.

"What? What's this?!" she demanded. Iblis looked at us and roared, in his second form. "Well clearly it's a giant inch worm that's on fire." Matthew stated.

Rouge gave him an annoyed look and I looked up at the fire monster I met before. "Iblis…" I whispered.

**Again I'm so very sorry it's late! Forgive me please. Are things starting to spark or is it just the brain playing tricks? And why the hell did Matthew shock himself?!**


	6. Singing does cure evil

**The1only: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story! I hope homework does lighten up for both of us. **

**Inuyasha-senpai: That's a very good idea and that was the idea! Good for you! Thanks for the reviews!**

Iblis looked around at us, snarling. I tensed up right as he looked at me, our eyes meeting. His green eyes reminded me of Ulti's gentle lighter green eyes. "I-iblis…what're you…doing here?" I whispered in surprise. He roared and looked all around at us, then sinking back down into the lava, appearing far away. Matthew hissed slightly, his fur bristled, but stopped when Sonic held his arm out in front of him. "I'll handle this. You just stand back and keep away from that thing." Sonic muttered, smirking. He nodded and relaxed, stepping back along with the others.

The blue hedgehog walked towards me and set his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at him. He smiled at me warmly and let his hand hang near his side. "You should stand back too Frost so you don't get hurt." I nodded and walked away, standing near Tails.

Sonic smirked and hopped onto a round flat stone that was lined up with other ones. Iblis roared and stood straight up, sending fire balls at the hedgehog. He smirked as he touched some rings, making them disappear, and jumped onto another platform. "Watch out Sonic! Against something that large if it charges at you you won't have any platforms left to stand on!" Tails called out.

He nodded and grinned. "Try hitting that disabled looking purple sphere over there!" Knuckles called out. The blue hedgehog nodded again and jumped when the lava monster jumped out of the lava, crushing some platforms underneath him. Sonic took Knuckles advice and ran towards the tall platforms with the purple spheres floating on them. 'So all I have to do is make them glow and that'll get its attention.' he thought and did a homing attack on the one on the far left to him.

Iblis reappeared far from them and saw the purple glowing object and disappeared under the lava again, jumping out towards the sphere. He landed in front of the platform and crushed the sphere. Sonic rushed towards him and jumped up and hit him in the eye, making him pull back quickly and snarl in pain. He laughed as he was launched backwards in the air.

We jumped slightly as he zoomed in front of us and fell towards a spring and hit it, being flung into the air. Iblis rose up and made some more platforms fall from above. He landed on one and smirked. The monster rose up again, sending much more fire balls at the hedgehog. Sonic smirked as he gracefully dodged them, looking at him.

More platforms fell from above him and made new steps to the left side leading to the purple sphere. Everyone watched in amazement as he easily lured in the lava monster and hit him again in the eye. Sonic was flung into the air again and hit the spring, landing on some new platforms.

Mephisto tensed up on my shoulder and flapped its wings, cawing loudly. Matthew gritted his teeth and grabbed it by its head and crushed it. "M-matthew what the hell!" I snapped and stomped on his foot. He yelped and glared daggers at me. "That fucking thing was annoying as hell!"

"Finally someone who agrees with me!" Shadow called. I glared at him and heard Iblis roar again, seeing Sonic being flung into the air. "Hey what's wrong? Is that size just for show?" he questioned with a laugh and hit the spring, being flung into the air again and he landed on a new platform. Iblis snarled and disappeared under the lava.

"Sonic its coming!" Tails shouted. The blue hedgehog looked at him in shock and quickly jumped out of the way when he heard something from behind him, the platform crushed immediately. Iblis snarled as he followed behind him and stopped when he hit a certain platform. Sonic quickly turned around and tried to calm down, his heart beating faster and faster. "It's dazed from the impact! Now's your chance Sonic!" Knuckles informed.

Sonic nodded and jumped towards him. Iblis quickly snapped out of it and raised himself and swatted him away. He gasped as he hit the wall behind us at full impact. Matthew's eyes grew wide and he jumped onto the platforms, electricity sparking out of his fur.

"You bastard!" he snarled loudly and raised his arms, a large spear appearing with a large pointed side that sparked. Iblis roared and bit down on him just as he reached him. Matthew screeched in pain as his sharp teeth sank into his flesh. The lava monster shook his head fiercely, sending blood everywhere. "Spike!" Sonic called.

Iblis let him go and Matthew flew through the air and landed full impact on the ground in front of him. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles rushed to his side and tried to get him to stand. He winced as blood oozed out of the cuts and I looked down at my own brother.

'How'd Iblis snap out of it so quickly and actually beat Sonic?!' I thought and looked up at him. I soon found myself wandering closer to the edge and I jumped off, gently landing on the platform. Iblis snarled at me and stood up straight, trying to look menacing.

Many thoughts ran through my mind as I tensed up as I got closer and closer to the monster. "Frost get your ass back here now!" Shadow snapped angrily. I ignored him and I stopped walking, looking up at him. Iblis looked down at me and lowered himself so that I didn't have to look up.

'I remember back in Tokyo when Jealousy told me that he liked my singing. Was it true or did he just say that to make me feel good about my voice? And was he the only one that listened?' None of that mattered right now. What did was everyone's safety. I gulped and took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. 'I have a choice: sing and save everyone or get killed during the process.'

"Get the hell over here Frost!" Shadow snarled. I ignored him and took a deep breath again, my heart pounding. I couldn't think of any songs and most of them were Japanese. Japanese songs are better than English if I do say so myself. After about ten seconds of thinking, I finally decided on a song. Somewhere by Within Temptation. That song will always be my favorite song by that band (I command you all to listen to it!).

I gulped and silently cleared my throat, my whole body almost shaking. It was gonna be weird for them but what do I care? If I get killed then Matthew's gonna stay here forever, just like Milieu said. I thought of the rhythm in my head and slowly walked closer towards him, starting to sing.

"Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign. Instead there's only silence. Can't you hear my screams? Never stop hoping, need to know where you are! But one thing's for sure. You're always in my heart." I sang quietly, watching Iblis closely. Iblis listened in curiosity and watched me. Everyone watched and Matthew struggled to get up. "What the hell is she doing?" he whispered menacingly. "It looks like she's trying to calm down that thing." Rouge observed.

I tensed up as Iblis came closer slowly and continued. "I'll find you somewhere. I'll keep on trying, until my dying day. I just need to know, whatever has happened. The truth will free my soul. Lost in the darkness, tried to find your way home. I want to embrace you and never let you go. Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul. Living in agony cause I just do not know…where you are."

My hand trembled as I raised it slowly and placed it on his head, my eyes glowing pure white and a strong wind blew everything. Mephiles walked up to the edge of the cliff behind them and looked down at me, watching silently, Mephisto perched on his head He raised my necklace up and noticed the sliver was glowing bright white.

"I'll find you somewhere. I'll keep on trying, until my dying day. I just need to know, whatever has happened. The truth will free my soul." Sonic looked all around and noticed smoke coming from the lava. Shadow kneeled down and hesitantly put his finger in the lava. "What is it Shadow?" Rouge questioned and looked at him. His eyes looked at his finger then at me. "The lava….it's cold."

I relaxed and I closed my eyes, the wind growing stronger. "Wherever you are I won't stop searching! Whatever it takes me to know!" I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, looking into Iblis's eyes. "I'll find you somewhere. I'll keep on trying, until my dying day. I just need to know, whatever has happened. The truth will free my soul!"

I finished off with some humming and Iblis backed away, slowly sinking into the lava. Tails looked around and everyone noticed snowflakes falling slowly and the wind died down. Before he disappeared fully, I smiled at him warmly and he disappeared under the lava.

Mephiles stood there and stumbled backwards slightly, holding my necklace tighter. His heart thumped quickly inside of his chest and he blushed pink, disappearing.

I turned around and faced them, a look of shock on all of their faces. "That…was…..wow." Shadow muttered, his eyes wide. I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. "It wasn't really anything." Matthew struggled to stand and he looked at Sonic. "We should be getting back to Soleanna now."

Sonic nodded and took out the light blue chaos emerald, Shadow doing the same with his green chaos emerald. They looked at each other and nodded. "Chaos control!" We looked at the blue portal and Knuckles pushed Matthew in first (must've been worried about his wounds). Sonic jumped into it after, then Tails, then Knuckles. I sighed and jumped into it as well. Rouge jumped up and flapped her wings, looking at Shadow then she flew into the portal. Shadow sighed slightly and looked down, his ear twitching, and looked to his left.

They all dropped down and Matthew landed on his chest and shocked himself, screaming. The bleeding stopped and he groaned in pain, standing up. Sonic stood up and Tails looked around. "Looks like we made it back in one piece." Knuckles observed. "Where did Shadow and Rouge go? Did they appear someplace else?" Tails questioned. "Those two can take care of themselves." Sonic muttered and noticed a newspaper lying on the ground. Matthew walked up to it and picked it up, reading it carefully. "Now all I need is a cup of coffee and a smoke pipe." Matthew chuckled and mocked the people who smoke and read the newspaper. Who the hell even reads newspapers anymore?

"What does it say Spike?" Sonic asked and walked up to him. "Do I really look like I give a fuck about what it says?" he grunted and handed the hedgehog the paper. He read it carefully and looked past it in shock.

"We gotta go." he muttered and walked up to the screen shaped store. Tails and Knuckles gave him a funny look but never said anything. Matthew looked down at his wounds and gritted his teeth. Sonic walked up to him and tapped his shoulder making him jump. "Are you ready to go?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his question.

He nodded and they ran off towards the train station. Sonic ran up to a vent sticking out of the ground and jumped onto it and smashed it open. "C'mon guys!" he called and jumped into it, appearing in the building being guarded. He motioned for them to come and they nodded, jumping into the hole. They popped out of the vent in the room Sonic was in and they touched the mirror, disappearing.

Rouge dropped down from the portal and looked around, the green chaos emerald next to her. "Shadow? Shadow!" she called. She sighed and walked up to the emerald, picking it up in her hand. "Shadow…and he doesn't have a chaos emerald anymore…"

Beeping came from her wrist and she raised her arm near her face. "Agent Rouge? Report your status immediately. Have you retrieved the Scepter of Darkness?" a male voice asked over the speaker. Rouge stood up and began to walk around. "Well, I'll provide a full report shortly. Right now, I have a priority situation to deal with. I need to contact E123 Omega immediately." She then looked behind her shoulder, a smirk on her face.

Omega walked on a large moss covered platform in Tropical Jungle, trees all around him while a temple was behind him. "This is a charming little place." Rouge murmured, smiling. Omega turned around and looked at Rouge. "Hi long time no see." she looked up at him and waved. The robot looked down at her, studying her. "Rouge the Bat." he muttered.

(A few minutes later)

"Situation understood. What would you like me to do?" Omega asked after listening to her. She held out the green chaos emerald and smiled. "Take this and deliver it to Shadow." He looked down at it and grabbed it in one hand, a small platform coming out of his chest and when he set the emerald on it, it went back into his chest.

"System reactivation countdown initiated. Backup power source and spare magazines secured (did he just say magazines? What the fuck is Omega doing with magazines?!). Command program priority changed. New mission: Shadow support. External access no longer permitted. Confirmed." Rouge watched the robot walk away, a hand placed on her hip. "I'm counting on you!" she called.

Back inside a volcano :D

Shadow stopped quickly and looked to his right. "So, decided to void your return ticket now did you?" Mephiles asked, standing on what looked like a piece of sharp stone that stuck out of the ground with a glowing purple sphere in it.

"Why're you here? Did you ruin this world?" Shadow questioned, pointing at him. "The answer's yes and no." he replied, looking down at him. "Perhaps it's better to show you." He snapped his fingers and a diamond shaped object appeared, a Shadow clone in it. Okay…why the hell does Mephiles have a copy of Shadow tied down in a diamond? That's just weird! Even for me, and I'm weird enough!

Shadow looked at it in confusion and cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, that's you." Mephiles began. "After the world was devastated by Iblis' flames, what do you think happened? A search for the guilty. Who did this you may ask. Humanity wasn't just jealous of your power, they feared it." Shadow listened in shock. "They used this incident as an excuse to hunt you down."

He looked to his left, his red eyes looking at the ground. "Come with me Shadow." Mephiles insisted, his hand reached out. "Let us punish this foolish world of humanity. It's only fair to give back what was intended for you. You have every right to want justice!"

"That's absurd." Shadow muttered, looking at the hedgehog. "Whatever it is you want to do, you can do it alone." Mephiles growled slightly and glared at him. "You forgive humanity this folly then (what the fuck is folly?)?!" The black and red hedgehog smirked and crossed his arms. "I determine my own destiny." Mephiles glared daggers at him and stretched his arms out wide, changing into his crystalline form.

(And then some boring fight happed and I'm lazy and not wanting to write it down because the back of my hands are starting to hurt…like hell)

Mephiles was on his knees on the ground, swaying slightly. Shadow walked up to him and bent down slightly in front of him to look at him. He quickly stood up and sent an energy ball right into his chest, pushing him right into a rock. Rocks can be painful, especially if someone sends you straight into it.

He gasped and fell to his knees, coughing. Mephiles chuckled and walked up to him slowly. Bullets ran through the two to block them and they looked at the source. "Omega!" Shadow proclaimed in shock. Omega's hand changed back into a hand after being a gun, and he stood before them. "Now is the designated time. I shall assist."

(Thank goodness Omega arrived! Who knows what Mephiles would've done to Shadow before he arrived! Anyway another fight happened, only this time between a robot and a mouth less hedgehog)

Mephiles flew backwards, hitting the ground multiple times. He growled and struggled to stand and he did, but in an odd pose. He raised his hand in the air, forming an energy ball and floated in it. "Mephiles!" Shadow shouted and ran after him, both him and Omega jumping into the sphere, disappearing.

They dropped down from the sphere and onto the ground in Soleanna. Shadow walked around and Omega watched him. "It appears Mephiles is no longer here. I will assist in pursuing him." Omega stated. Shadow nodded and began to run away. Omega followed and they stopped at a chunky man. "Are you looking for that pretty girl you were with? I saw her head into the warehouse. You two must've gotten into a fight." the man told them. Shadow slightly blushed and walked away silently. The jumped over the wall and walked towards the edge of the road, looking into the water.

Rouge walked up to them and smiled. "Hi." They looked at her. "It seems like Eggman's machines are looking for you." she instructed, walking towards them with her arms crossed. "What did you do this time?" Shadow rolled his eyes and frowned. "Nothing. Their target is probably Mephiles." Shadow replied.

"What is Eggman up to? Who is Mephiles?" Omega asked curiously, looking at the two. "I'm gonna ask him directly." Shadow growled and began to walk away. "Hey wait a sec!" Rouge called, her hand out, making the hedgehog stop. "I can handle this alone. You keep track of Mephiles." he muttered and walked away.

She lowered her arm and grunted. "Hmph. He finally shows up again and then he leaves before even saying "Hello". Well, it seems his little trip hasn't changed him." The bat raised her arm near her face, listening. "This is Rouge. GUN HQ? Yes, pull all available data on an item called the Scepter of Darkness for me." She lowered her arm and looked up at Omega. Omega just simply looked away.

After talking to someone, Shadow found out that Eggman was traveling by train. He simply ran past the guards and touched the mirror disappearing to the Radical Train.

Silver and Blaze ran through Soleanna and stopped when they spotted Mephiles standing in the road (what if he got hit by a car), looking down at the ground. "Mephiles…" Silver muttered and looked at Blaze. They looked at the hedgehog and Silver stepped forward slightly. "Tell me…who is the Iblis Trigger? Why does he want to destroy the world?"

"Why does that matter to you?" Mephiles questioned, looking up. "Unless you complete your task, your future will remain the same…forever." he finished and looked at them. "He's currently at the terminal station. It's now or never if you want this."

They watched him walk (or run) away and Silver sighed. "Silver…do you ever wonder where Frost is and if she's okay?" Blaze asked quietly. "Why?" he asked. "Well we haven't seen her in a long time and I'm worried about her." He nodded in agreement and they walked towards the station, easily getting past the patrolling guards.

I shifted as I felt something touch my nose. Then mores things touched my nose and I groaned, my eyes opening. What looked like two crystalized foxes sat on each of my side, looking at me. "_Frost? Would that be your name?_" one asked. I nodded and they sat in front of me.

"Who are you if I may ask?" The bigger one looked at me with gentle eyes. "_My name is Mishka and this is my brother Zaylo. We were created by the white chaos emerald shard in your necklace to protect and serve you._" I nodded slowly and scratched my neck, freezing in my spot as my fingers brushed against by hoodie. My necklace was gone! I shot up and searched the sand, panicking. "It has to be here somewhere!"

I groaned after a few minutes of searching and frowned. "_What's wrong Frost?_" Mishka asked, his voice calm. I looked down at him and sighed. "I lost my necklace." Zaylo stared at me in shock and tackled me to the sand, baring his teeth in my face. "_You idiot do you realize what you've done?! If you lose your necklace you become weak and lose your powers!_"

"_That's enough Zaylo!_" Mishka snapped, tackling his brother to the ground. He snarled and bit his brother on the shoulder, making him yelp. "Knock it off!" I shouted and pushed them away. I felt a liquid on my hand and I looked at it. 'Is this…water?'

"Do you bleed…water?" I asked, trying not to offend them. They nodded. "_We're made out of ice. We do not need of any blood for we don't need it, unlike you. You're made out of flesh and bones and we're just ice._" I nodded and I sighed. "I still can't believe I lost my necklace…"

It was silent for a while until a whistle broke the silence. Zaylo and Mishka turned around and snarled angrily. "Lose something my dear?" a voice called out. I quickly turned around and stood up in shock. "You!" Mephiles sat there on the edge of a cliff, spinning my necklace around his pointer finger on his right hand.

Sonic ran alongside Matthew, gently carrying Elise. "I knew it! I knew you would return! You had to!" Elise smiled happily and looked at them gratefully. "Sonic!" Matthew shouted, getting his attention. The two jumped out of the way and glared at the figure. "You again!" Sonic muttered in shock, letting Elise go. "This time there will be no more interruptions!" Silver snapped, pointing at Sonic. "The Iblis Trigger must die!"

Sonic and Matthew jumped out of the way when a blue sphere hit the ground. "Hey why the hell are you aiming for me?!" Matthew shouted. "You hurt my friend Frost and for that you die too!" Silver snapped. He caught them both in his telekinesis and chuckled.

"So how was your little walk princess?" Eggman asked and robotic hands grabbed Elise, hoisting her in the air. She screamed and they left. "Elise!" Sonic called and held out his hand. Silver put more pressure on the two and chuckled again, "It's time to end this!"

He stopped and jumped out of the way when Shadow landed in front of him. "Who?!" he demanded. "Mephiles! Why're you getting in my way?!" Shadow stood up and crossed his arms, looking at him. "I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

**I hope you liked this chapter! Now this may be a stupid question since everyone knows what mainly happens in this story (like the whole game cutscenes and sometimes gameplay) but, what should happen in the next chapter because I can't think of anything right now. **


	7. There's only 1 solution: Commit suicide!

Shadow looked behind his shoulder at Sonic and nodded, Sonic giving him a thumbs up. Matthew grunted as he stood and nodded at him. Silver watched in anger as the two ran away, Shadow turning back to him.

I looked up at Mephiles in shock, Mishka and Zaylo still snarling. "What're you doing here for?" I called, not really caring. He caught the necklace in his hand and slid off the edge, landing gently on the ground. The two foxes tensed up and snarled louder, what looked like drool on their teeth and creating a long string to the bottom teeth.

The crystallized hedgehog walked closer slowly, swinging my necklace around his finger, chuckling to himself. Zaylo hesitated as he set one paw forward and lunged at him, long razor sharp claws extended. Mephiles raised up his hand and once the fox got near, and he flicked the air, sending a shock wave towards him.

Zaylo yelped loudly as he was launched backwards and he shattered against a rock from the impact, turning into snow. "_Zaylo! You bastard!_" Mishka shrieked in terror, his eyes turning pure white and his fur rose up into large shards of ice. He flew at him and quickly turned around, the ice shards ripping off his fur. Mephiles quickly disappeared just as the shards hit the sand, melting.

I screamed as he appeared in front of me, making the fox turn around in surprise. "_Frost!_" He looked at me, a blank expression on his face. "How was it that you could calm Iblis down so easily with just your voice?" he asked quietly, leaning down towards me.

My ears laid against my head and I cowered back slightly, blushing. "Y-you heard that?" I asked. He nodded and quickly grabbed Mishka's neck just as he lunged at him. Mishka coughed and hacked as his grasp got tighter. "Please don't hurt him!" I begged and grabbed his arm, trying to pry his fingers open. It didn't work.

Mephiles chuckled in amusement and placed his hand under my jaw, lifting my head up so that our eyes met. The fox continued to hack, only harder and water came up, being coughed onto his hand and wrist.

I blushed darker slightly as his fingers combined with mine so that he held my hand. It wasn't like you would think. It wasn't cold or slightly cold or freezing! It was actually very warm. And I don't think crystals are supposed to be warm. If so, call a scientist cause you might have discovered something and become famous!

Mishka yelped as a loud crack sounded off and he went limp. "No Mishka!" I cried out. Mephiles yelped as he was launched backwards, my necklace flying out of his hand. I grabbed it, my eyes glowing white, and Zaylo and Mishka formed by my sides, their eyes glowing white.

"I see you mean business now…" Mephiles observed with a chuckle and struggled to stand. I growled and gritted my teeth in annoyance. "_Why don't you test out your powers on him Frost._" Zaylo suggested and smirked. "_No don't, it's a trap Frost. He's wanting you to unleash your powers to discover where the source of it is. And he might try and steal the source too._" Mishka objected. I looked at them both and rolled my eyes.

Mephiles stood there patiently and smirked. "Are we just gonna stand here like idiots or are we gonna fight?" We looked at him and Zaylo growled. "_I don't know about you baby brother but I'm gonna kick his ass and show you who is top "dog"!_" Mishka watched in shock as his brother flew at the hedgehog, his claws growing about a ruler length long (those are some long ass fucking claws) and he snarled loudly, latching onto his head.

Mephiles yelped as the fox scratched all over his face and head, sometimes his chest and arms. Zaylo pulled away, his eyes bright white, and I tensed up as I saw his teeth grow three inches longer, drool running down them. He sank his teeth into his flesh, yanking aggressively. Mephiles screeched loudly and grabbed the fox, digging his fingers into his flesh. Zaylo still never let go, but only wince.

"Stop Zaylo!" I shouted and jumped when something appeared in my hand. Mishka looked up at me, his jaw dropping. A long spear appeared in my hand with a large curved blade on both ends. "Is this…like a double bladed ax?" I quietly asked. _"More like a spear."_ he replied quietly. I nodded and gritted my teeth.

Mephiles yanked Zaylo off him, tearing out some of his teeth in the process leaving them in his skin, and threw him towards the cliff he was sitting on. He hit it and gasped loudly, hitting the ground with a loud thump. "_Zaylo!_" Mishka shouted and rushed to his brother's side, nudging his jaw with his nose.

Mephiles laughed in triumph and stopped when I wrapped a blade on the spear around his neck, pulling him closer to me so that my chest was touching his back. He grew silent and blushed slightly. "What's the meaning of this Frost?" I growled slightly and pulled him closer, the blade cutting his skin. "You hurt my friend you bastard." I growled angrily.

He smirked and chuckled. "What're you gonna do about it?" I gritted my teeth angrily and spun him around. He looked down at me, his eyebrows raised in amusement. "I should just slit your stomach open and tear your insides out one by one." I growled, glaring at him through my bangs. He laughed out loud and grinned. "I'd love to see you try!"

As soon as he said that, I swung the spear at him near the end. He jumped out of the way and yelped as he was impaled in the shoulder by a solid piece of ice, and he looked at me in shock. I looked down at the ground, my whole face hidden in my bangs, and I held the spear out with the first blade pointing to the sand, the other blade in the air, smoke slightly rising off it.

"Don't underestimate me." I growled silently. He frowned and pulled it out, grunting slightly, the ice shard melting in his hand. "You don't fight like a girl. Girls usually scratch and pull hair." he muttered and smirked, looking at me. I looked at him in shock and snarled, sprinting towards him with my spear ready to slit his throat.

Mephiles disappeared before I got near him and reappeared behind me. I yelped as he slammed me against the ground, my arm raised in the air. It cracked slightly and I gritted my teeth. "That's not fair!" I shouted, my right eye closed. He just rolled his eyes and bent my arm forward, making it crack louder. I let out a shriek and I squirmed in his grasp.

Mephiles screeched as he was tackled to the ground. Zaylo latched onto his side, biting into his flesh and yanking roughly. Mishka was on his head, scratching his face all up and scurried around to avoid being grabbed.

Blood splattered against the sand and I screamed at the top of my lungs as a sharp object ripped my side open, blood spurting out of the wound and staining my clothes. Mephisto cawed loudly and flew away. I dropped to my knees and shrieked from the pain that ran throughout my side. Mephiles laughed menacingly and disappeared, Zaylo and Mishka dropping to the ground.

Mishka looked at me in concern and rushed to my side, circling around me quickly, stopping at my wound. I spit up blood slightly as tears streamed down my cheeks. "_Would you like me to clean it?_" he asked quietly. I felt light headed and fell to the ground, fainting.

My parents silently watching us through the window of our room. "I just don't understand Michael. Why do they keep ending up in the hospital and what is it from?" my mom asked quietly. My dad shrugged his shoulders and sighed, lowering his head.

Shadow and Silver breathed heavily, looking at each other and Silver screamed, raising his hand in the air, and ran towards him. "Chaos control!" Shadow muttered and ran up to him, back kicking him in the head. He hit the ground and looked at him in surprise, getting up slowly. "Y-you…"

"Don't bother. With a chaos emerald's power, I can control time and space (so can Milieu bitch!). You can't break free." Shadow muttered, holding the green chaos emerald in his hand. Silver looked at the ground and gritted his teeth.

"I won't give up! It all depends on me! Can't lose…not when I'm so close!" He stood up and took out the dark blue chaos emerald, yelling again and rushing at him. "Chaos control!" Silver and Shadow shouted at the same time, hitting their arms together. A spark appeared and a blue portal appeared, making them move away from each other.

Shadow looked at it then at him. "You…induced chaos control."

"I won't let anyone get in my way! I'll change the past and save the world!" Silver snapped, shaking his head.

The black and red hedgehog folded his arms and walked towards him. "Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future, he's trying to eliminate the past." The white hedgehog looked at him in confusion and loosened up. "What? What're you talking about?"

"To discover what happened," Shadow began, walking towards Silver. "It seems we must see what took place 10 years ago." He tilted his head and Shadow nodded. "Follow me if you want the truth." And with that, the hedgehog jumped into the blue portal. Silver looked around slightly and nodded, following after him.

Back in Eggman's flying machine, Elise stood near the edge of it and Eggman stood in front of her. "Now stop it. You have nowhere to go." Eggman informed, holding his hand out. "I would rather die than be your prisoner again!" she snapped. Now I bet every person that hates Elise was probably like: "Do it!" and then she falls out and Sonic catches her just in time and they're like: "Ah come on you just had to ruin it."

"Hmph, so what are you going to do princess? Do you plan to jump?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Back on the ground, Sonic and Matthew were running as fast as their legs could carry them.

Elise nodded and backed up even more. "Farewell." And with that, she fell over the edge of the flying machine, increasing speed as she fell towards the ground.

Sonic quickly skidded to a halt and caught her. "Sonic!" she gasped and hugged him happily. "Now's not the time for a reunion you guys!" Matthew called. They nodded and Eggman growled angrily. "You won't get away that easily!"

(Quick Pokemon reference!)

Egg Genesis appeared out of nowhere!

Elise sent out Sonic.

Egg Genesis used missiles!

It missed!

Sonic used Homing Attack but it failed!

Egg Genesis used robots!

It missed!

Sonic used Homing Attack on the robots!

Sonic landed on Egg Genesis and hit it on the head!

It's super affective!

Egg Genesis crashed!

Sonic gained 29 rings.

(Sonic would have to hit that thing a lot more times. Lol.)

Sonic slowed to a stop and looked at Elise. "That was a gutsy move back there." She laughed slightly and took a deep breath, standing straight up. "Well, I was desperate…and um, I just had to get away. I owe you a lot Sonic and Spike." They blushed slightly in embarrassment and chuckled slightly.

Sonic's ear twitched and he looked to his left, seeing tons of robots flying towards them. "Sonic!" Elise called slightly after seeing them. "We'll head into the jungle!" She nodded in agreement and he picked her up gently. "You ready to go Spike?" he asked. Matthew nodded and smirked. "Yep, I'm ready." And with that, the two ran away quickly into the jungle.

Shadow just stood there (like an idiot) as Mephiles roamed around in a room in the Aquatic Base. "Chaos control!" he called. Mephiles grunted in annoyance. "What? Stop!" He could just picture me in his head saying: "That's what she said!" making him roll his eyes. He held his arms out as the Scepter of Darkness rose up in the air and sparked. "Who…who are…you?" Mephiles questioned. "I'm Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog." Shadow replied.

"Shadow… your face…your form…I will remember." Mephiles muttered and rose up into the air, going into the scepter. "Your death, certain…you…will die!" And then he fully disappeared into the Scepter of Darkness. Shadow watched it drop to the floor and he picked it up.

Silver grunted as he held Iblis in place with his powers, struggling slightly. He looked to his left slightly and quickly looked at the people there. "Hey! What are you doing?! You've got to leave!" he snapped. The Duke of Soleanna stumbled slightly, holding Elise in his arms.

"I have my duty. This living flame has been entrusted to the royal family! The Flames of Disaster will awaken if nothing is done! That must not happen!" He walked towards the table and gently laid Elise out on it and pulled out a white chaos emerald. He put it over his daughter and it hovered high in the air. He stepped back and sighed.

"Eternal sun! The living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with a royal soul!"

Iblis seeped into the chaos emerald and shot down into Elise's body, making her move slightly.

Silver relaxed and stopped, looking at the man in shock. The Duke of Soleanna stumbled slightly and picked up his daughter, turning towards the hedgehog. "I'm sorry, but…can you take her to a safe place?"

Silver slowly nodded and the man placed her in his arms gently and dropped to his knees. He set her arm in her lap and stroked her head. "That's a good girl Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry. No matter what happens. Otherwise your tears will call fourth the flames inside you. Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens. And…live…happily…"

Silver watched in shock as the man curled up slightly and drop to the floor, dead. He looked at Elise and sighed, looking up, realizing what he should do.

Shadow walked outside and up to Silver, holding the Scepter of Darkness. "Did you do it?" he asked. "Yes, and you?" Shadow replied. The white hedgehog nodded slightly. "Yes. The flames are properly sealed. It's done."

Shadow watched him walk up to a tree and set her against it gently. He looked down at the Scepter of Darkness and walked up to them, setting it next to her. "You're going to leave it behind?" Silver asked curiously. "Yes," Shadow began. "I already know what becomes of it in the future. It's time to return."

"Yes…of course…" Silver muttered, standing up. They looked at each other and nodded. "Chaos control!" A blue portal appeared and Shadow jumped into it. Silver looked behind his shoulder at Elise and sighed, beginning to walk away. "Father…" Elise whispered in her sleep. He looked back at her and then looked at the dark blue chaos emerald. He sighed and walked up to her, kneeling down next to her, gently grabbing her arm. "It's a lucky charm." Silver whispered with a smile, setting it in her hand. He turned around and jumped into the portal.

I sat on top of a rock, wincing as Mishka was gently cleaning my wound. Zaylo was silently sleeping in the curved palm tree next to us. My grey hoodie was hanging on there after being soaked in the water to get the blood out. My shirt wasn't even touched because it stopped near the middle of my stomach and it had only two straps (so it was kinda like a sports bra, only in a shirt.).

"I thought Mephisto was on my side." I whispered, getting Mishka's attention. "_You would actually trust that thing?_" he asked curiously. I looked away and sighed, screaming as he nudged it with his nose. "_I'm sorry Frost!_" he cried and fell off the edge of the rock. Zaylo's nose twitched and he raised his head, growling slightly.

"Frost?" a voice called out and I instantly wanted to die. Amy walked towards me hesitantly, a worried look on her face. Mishka growled too but stopped when I grabbed his scruff and pulled him into my lap. "What're you doing here?" she asked. I sighed and Zaylo grabbed my hoodie in his mouth and carried it to me.

I grabbed it and stood up. Amy gasped in horror and rushed up to the rock. "Frost! Your side looks bad! You need to see a doctor!" I snorted and jumped onto the ground, walking away. "I don't need a fucking doctor or any help, so just go away." Her ears lowered and she looked to her right, feeling upset.

After many hours of walking, Mishka finally got some gauze and wrapped it around my side. We finally arrived in Soleanna again and I smiled as I was greeted with a gentle wind blowing my hair and fur around.

"Frankie! Frankie!" an old woman called out and walked out in front of me from behind the building, and quickly looked at me. "Frankie how dare you run away during your break!" she called and hovelled towards me.

I pulled my head backwards slightly and she stopped in front of me, looking at me. "Let's get going missy! You have a lot of customers to attend to!" I yelped slightly as she grabbed my arm and began to walk away with me in tow. "Let go of me you old bat!" I snapped angrily, wincing from my wound. "My name's Frost not Frankie!" She ignored me and we turned a corner and walked up to a small building surrounded by flowers and plants.

I sneezed and we entered the shop and she grabbed an apron, giving it to me. "From now on you're not getting any breaks!" the old woman snapped. "B-but I'm not Frankie!" I shouted. I watched in annoyance as she walked away and I growled, turning around, only to run into a man.

"Are you gonna get me my flowers or not?" he asked in a slightly angry tone. My ears lowered and I growled and Mishka hopped over the tip jar with a mouthful of tulips and roses. "_These are the ones you wanted right sir?_" he asked, sitting down in front of us.

The man looked at him in pure disgust and walked away furiously. "That's fucking disgusting how animals are eating the flowers!" The people that were there looked at us and gave us bad looks and walked out of the store.

Mishka dropped the flowers and tears slightly formed in his eyes, closing them. I frowned and gently grabbed the scruff of his fur, pressing him against my chest. "It's alright Mishka, it wasn't your fault." He sniffed and rubbed his paw against his eyes, nodding. I grabbed the apron and sighed, pulling it over my head and Zaylo grabbed the ties and tied it gently around my back.

Silver dropped down from the blue portal and instantly saw Blaze standing there. "Blaze…" he muttered. "What did you see?" she asked and folded her arms. He sighed and looked at the ground. "The Iblis Trigger…wasn't Sonic the hedgehog."

"I see." she muttered. Silver's ear twitched and he looked behind him. "They're quite noisy." Blaze nodded and walked up to him. "Yes, I heard that the princess here left for Dr. Eggman's base in response to his earlier threat." It was silent for a minute and Silver looked at his friend. "What if his ultimate objective was to release Iblis?" Blaze quickly looked at him and they nodded, running away.

I sat on the counter and watched a fat man and a skinny woman browse around the flowers and noticed out the corner of my eye something run by. So, I decided to check it out. As I walked out of the door, my eyes lit up with happiness as I saw my friends. "Blaze! Silver!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

They halted to a stop and looked over their shoulder. "Frost!" they called and ran towards me as I ran towards them. We slowed down and I hugged the two happily, not wanting to let them go. "I missed you guys so much!" I whispered, trying to hold back tears. We pulled away and we smiled at each other happily. "What happened to you?" Silver asked in concern.

I looked down at my side and frowned. "I just got cut." I didn't notice the blood seep through the gauze. "Well never mind that." Blaze began and smiled at me. "What only matters is that you're safe." I nodded and crossed my arms. "So, why are you guys in a hurry?" I asked curiously. They looked at each other and smiled. "We're heading off to Kingdom Valley. You want to come with us?" Silver replied. My ears lowered and I frowned, backing up slightly. "As much as I'd love to tag along, I can't leave work…"

"Since when did you work?" Blaze questioned.

"After this old woman accused me of being a woman named Frankie." I replied and sighed. They nodded and Silver hugged me again pulling away and patting my shoulder. "We'll get to see you again, right?" I nodded and smiled warmly at him. "Of course you will. I promise."

He nodded and I saw tears form in his eyes. I even felt some form in mine as well. Before they left, I grabbed Silver's arm and spun him around and buried my face into his chest, crying softy. He looked down at me and smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Silver! I'm so sorry!" I cried and held him tighter. He placed his hand on my head and I looked up at him, tears staining my cheeks. "You're my friends right?" I asked. They looked at me in shock and nodded. "Of course we are. Why would you think we aren't?" Blaze replied, a smile on her face. "Come on, wipe those tears away. You don't need to cry because we'll be back." Silver smiled and stroked my cheek. They were DEFINITELY a big brother and big sister to me.

I nodded and wiped my eyes, smiling. They gave me one last tight hug and pulled away. "Remember, we'll be back. Don't you forget that." I nodded and sniffed, smiling as they ran away. I frowned and tried to stop more tears from flowing but I couldn't help it. They flowed nonstop out of my eyes as I sobbed, walking back to the flower shop. "_Here you go Frost._" Mishka smiled and handed me a tissue. I wiped my eyes and threw it in the trash as we entered the shop.

"Hey you little brat! Thanks for ignoring us!" the fat man shouted and stomped up to the counter. "I'm sorry sir." I muttered as I wiped my eyes. He rolled his eyes and knocked the tip jar over. "Give us our fucking lilies before I call the manager!" he snapped.

Zaylo growled slightly and so did Mishka. "Do it now bitch!" the woman snapped. That did it. My eyes grew bright white and I growled. "Alright, I'll give ya your fucking flowers!" I snarled and Mishka and Zaylo's eyes grew bright white too. The couple backed up as Mishka's fur grew long and very sharp while Zaylo's claws and teeth grew much longer. They snarled and the couple screamed.

They screamed as they barged the door down and ran quickly down the road, ice shards embedding into the road. I laughed and stopped when I heard foot tapping. The old woman stood behind me with an angry look on her face. "Frankie you're fired!" she snapped. I laughed and hugged her. "Thank you thank you old woman I don't know!" I tore off the apron and laughed as I ran out of the store. 'That girl is always insane.' the old woman thought and smiled.

I sighed and looked up into the sky, the moon very big. There were hardly any stars out and there wasn't that much of a strong wind. I sat on top of a tall building near the waters. Zaylo and Mishka were gone and probably somewhere cold to sleep.

"It's such a beautiful night out, huh Frost." Mephiles called out, making me jump and quickly turn around. He was standing behind me near the middle of the roof, looking at the sky with his arms crossed. "Why're you here?" I growled and looked away. He chuckled and walked towards me, sitting down next to me. "That was very impressive what you did on the beach." I blushed and looked away. "How was it? I didn't think it was." He chuckled again and I tensed up as he scooted closer to me.

I yelped as his hand rested on my wound, pressing down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I snapped. He smirked and pressed his finger against my lips to hush me. "Frost, why is it that I find you very attractive when in pain?"

I tensed up as he pulled me into his lap and began to rub his head slowly against mine. His crystals dug into my skin, making me grunt slightly. I blushed dark red as he set his hand on my thigh and gently squeeze it. He smirked and ran his fingers through my hair, setting my head against his chest. I felt my hoodie being gently pulled out of my lap and tossed aside.

"W-what're you doing?" I asked quietly, scared of what the answer will be. Mephiles didn't reply and raised my head, rubbing his fingers against my jawline. A shiver ran down my spine and my tail twitched as it rested against my side.

Mephiles chuckled and sighed, placing his other hand on my chest, wrapping his legs around mine. I tensed up, blushing crimson red and shivered as he rubbed harder against my jaw line, making me raise my head up higher. "Ooh, look who's having fun." he whispered in my ear and chuckled menacingly.

He listened silently as a soft purr noise rumbled in my throat and it got louder the harder he rubbed my jaw. "P-please stop." I whispered, letting out a moan after. Mephiles laughed and wrapped his arm around my chest, gently grabbing my shoulder. I tensed up more and backed up into his chest as he stroked my stomach, slowly inching his way down.

"Stop please!" I begged quietly and dug my claws into the roof. "But why?" Mephiles questioned and moved his hand under my belts and onto the zipper of my pants. "I love hearing you purr. It means you want more." I trembled and dragged my claws across the roof, hearing the zipper go down and I heard myself purr. He chuckled and rubbed his head against mine, making me blush darker. 'This is so awkward on so many levels!' I thought to myself and froze when I felt his hand travel down my pants. "Stop!" I shouted and quickly pulled away, quickly turning around to face him, my whole face dark red.

"You didn't like it?" he questioned and growled. I blushed darker and lowered my ears. "Fuck no what the hell's wrong with you?!" I flinch when he grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me into his lap. "I guess it was too rushed but from the sound of your purring, you were enjoying yourself." I ignored him and gritted my teeth. "Shut up."

He raised his eyebrows in amusement and chuckled, pushing me onto the roof, laying down next to me. His hand gently trailed up my stomach and onto my chest, pulling me closer to him. He wrapped one of his legs around mine and pulled it closer also. My head rested on his chest near his neck. I went silent for a moment to hear him purring as well. 'Can hedgehogs even purr?' Well it must've been possible because he was purring. It was very low and soothing and I heard myself give off a silent purr as well.

**I'm very sorry if the ending was awful or if it wasn't what you wanted to happen. Now, this isn't like my other story with Ultimo and I'm sad to say that it's gonna be ending soon so I would like to thank my reviewers, followers, and the people that favorite this story. Very much appreciated. ^.^**


	8. Herp derp time!

**While writing this I was listening to the Candle Cove unofficial theme. It's so creepy! Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far! Very appreciated!**

**xiXlToxiclXix: Thanks for the lovely review! You have no idea how long to took me to come up with that Pokemon reference. I'm glad you like my story! :3**

**Inuyasha-senpai: Thanks for the nice review! ^^**

My eyes slowly opened and I groaned quietly, sitting up. "Mishka? Zaylo?" I questioned out loud with a hint of tiredness to my voice. There was no response, only just a strong wind whipping through my hair all of a sudden. "_We're here Frost._" Mishka muttered and I looked behind my shoulder at them, smiling. They bowed and sat up. I looked around and noticed the sun slowly rising up, and saw that Mephiles was nowhere to be seen.

I stretched and yawned, flexing my tail out. I stood up and stretched my legs, groaning slightly. "At least the sun isn't fully up yet. Mishka and Zaylo nodded and walked up next to me. "So…what do we do now?" I asked. Zaylo looked up at me and Mishka hopped onto my shoulder. "Do whatever we want? Explore around?"

Sonic and Matthew ran silently through the woods, trees surrounding them. "Hm, it looks like we've lost them." Elise informed with a smile. Sonic looked at her for a moment and focused on the path. "I'll settle things here." Matthew looked up at the leaves, the sun slightly shining through them. "Elise, you should go back to the castle." he informed.

"Okay…" she replied quietly and frowned, looking down at the ground. Sonic's ear twitched and he looked at her. He smirked and swiftly turned, running through even more trees. "Sonic?" Elise questioned.

Matthew and Elise's eyes widened and she smiled happily. They soon stopped near a pond that had an Apple blossom tree in the middle. "It's so beautiful." she whispered in amazement. "I've never seen so many flowers before!" Sonic let her go and she walked up to the edge of the water and Matthew walked up to the hedgehog.

"Sonic, Spike," Elise began, holding her arms out. "Have you visited many wonderful places before?" Sonic smiled and turned around, crossing his arms. "Yeah." She frowned slightly and lowered her head. "Once you defeat Eggman…you'll leave won't you." The blue hedgehog turned around and looked her in the eye, nodding. "Though I've been frightened many times, I've also enjoyed this adventure. It allowed me to be something other than a princess! I was able to be myself…a girl." Elise smiled and placed her hands behind her back.

"It sounds like being a princess isn't that easy." Matthew observed and looked up at her.

"It isn't sometimes, but I love this country. Everyone in the castle, the children, and all my citizens really…" Elise turned around, her hands still on her back. "The same love my late father and mother had."

"_Don't cry Elise." her father wished and gently stroked her head. "Become a strong queen who doesn't cry, no matter what happens."_

Elise sighed and brought her hands to her sides. "And so, I do my best to protect my country." She then turned around to face the two animals. "I understand everything my parents said to me now. Sonic, Spike, if you leave here to go on another adventure…remember this place." Sonic smiled and made his hand into a fist. "Definitely." Elise quickly turned around, wind blowing her hair. "Elise?" Matthew questioned and looked at her in concern.

"I'm fine…sorry." Elise apologized. Tears began to form in her eyes and she tried her best to hold them back. 'I mustn't cry…I can't…' she thought and quickly turned around, bringing Sonic and Matthew into a tight hug. "Elise…smile." Sonic muttered and she pulled away, looking at him, wiping her eyes and finally nodding.

(Back in fucking Soleanna Eggman's ship appears out of nowhere!)

"Princess Elise, ruler of Soleanna," Eggman said through what sounds like a megaphone. "By refusing to negotiate with me, you have forced me to take drastic actions." Amy stood on the ground and covered her mouth in shock and ran away quickly. "Meet me at the specified point alone at 4 o'clock today." Eggman continued. "Failure to do so on time, will result in my leveling to this city so that nothing but ashes remain!"

Elise stood on the balcony of the castle, two women standing behind her. "Miss Elise!" the blonde woman called. Elise ignored her. "I cannot allow harm to come to my people." After she said that, she turned around and began to walk away. "Miss Elise!" the other blonde woman called. She stopped and turned around. "It is my duty as princess of Soleanna to go. There is no other choice." Then she walked away, the two women looking at her in shock.

I sat on top of a statue in a water fountain, my tail swishing around. "So, Eggman's gonna blow up or create a fire to destroy Soleanna." Mishka dipped his paws into the water while Zaylo sat in the water, lapping up some water. "_You know you can stop him._" he muttered and licked his paw. I nodded and sighed. "I know Zaylo, I just don't want to."

Shadow dropped down from the blue portal and his ear twitched. "You're back sooner than I expected." Rouge observed and walked up behind him. He looked at her and stood up as she waved at him. "Omega is still in pursuit of Mephiles. So, where's the kid?"

"Frost?" Shadow asked. Rouge shook her head no. "What did you find 10 years ago?" He ignored the question and began to walk away. "I need you to access GUN's database. Specifically, find out what materials the Scepter of Darkness was made from."

"Sure." Rouge began. "But you haven't answered my question yet!" He gritted his teeth and turned to look at her. "I found the means to seal Mephiles." He then turned and walked away. Rouge following behind him, her arm stretched out.

Shadow ran around Soleanna, Rouge following him. 'So all I have to do is make black flames around a certain fountain and the Scepter of Darkness should be there.' he thought and turned a corner running past a fountain but slowly walking backwards towards it.

I sat there with a surprised expression on my face. "Shadow…" I whispered in shock. He yelped when I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly while rubbing my cheek against his. "Shadow I'm so glad to see you again!" I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

Zaylo and Mishka stared at us in shock and Zaylo growled. "_Hush Zaylo!_" Mishka snapped. Shadow blushed and pushed me away gently. "Frost…what're you doing out here?" I smiled at him and jumped back onto the statue and sat down. "Just the usual, exploring while slowly going insane." He cocked an eyebrow. "Insane? You're insane?"

"Heh no."

He nodded slowly and I laughed. "You may not know where it is, but do you know which fountain to light black flames?" I nodded and patted my leg. "This is the fountain."

"How do you know?" Shadow questioned.

"I just do." I replied mainly because I played the game. Herp derp.

He sighed and nodded, using chaos spear on the podiums, a purplish fire appearing. "Whoa." Rouge muttered and walked up to the black and red hedgehog. The Scepter of Darkness floated close to the ground. "Thanks Frost." Shadow looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and nodded. He grabbed it and ran away. "You wanna come with us?" Rouge asked.

"Where ya heading?" I asked curiously.

"To wave ocean." she replied. I sighed and shook my head no. "I think I'm just gonna stay here and explore some more." She nodded in understanding and flew away.

"You've wasted so much of my time." Eggman muttered as he walked around Elise. She sat silently in a chair, her hands in her lap. "If you had cooperated with me earlier, I wouldn't have had to do this." She looked away and looked up at him. "What are you trying to do Dr. Eggman? Why do you wish to revive the flames of disaster?"

He grunted and began to walk around her again. "Did your parents ever disclose to you anything about Solaris?" Silence. "Solaris's secrets are in his eternal flames (Solaris is a guy?! I thought he'd be genderless. But it'd make sense because Mephiles and Iblis are boys.). His power…can change time and even manipulate the fabric of time itself. I wish to obtain this power and dominate everything in this world. From the past all the way to the future!"

"You wish…to rule over time?" Elise questioned and looked at the man in confusion. He nodded and grinned. "Yes, truly. And the secret…it remains dormant in you princess." She looked at him in confusion and he walked up to the keyboard and began to type. "The princess of Soleanna and the seven chaos emeralds…once I have everything, the fate of the whole world will change, and one of the beautiful gems is just ahead." He finished typing and grinned.

"Chaos emerald located." a female voice informed. Eggman grinned and held his arm out. "Finally, now, let's go collect that chaos emerald."

On a random beach…

Omega stood there, shooting Mephiles repeatedly. Mephiles stumbled backwards and growled. "Heh, this only proves you were created to stop Shadow, the ultimate life form." Omega moved his arm back slightly. "Don't tell me you didn't know. You may have been programmed by humanity, but what you did was your…" He trailed off and chuckled. "I even wonder why that sweet fox is in love with him. She seems…too good for him." Omega rolled his arms backwards and shot him again, the bullets hitting him more quickly. He laughed as he fell backwards and disappeared.

Sonic ran along a dirt road, quickly skidding to a halt when robots dropped down in front of him. He left Matthew back in Soleanna cause he said it was gonna be dangerous. They walked up to him and got their guns ready and arched their backs, turning blue and shaking. Silver dropped down in front of him and sent them backwards. They blew up and Silver looked back at him, smiling. "You look like you're in a hurry."

"So, what's going on?" Sonic questioned and glared at him. The white hedgehog looked down at the ground and sighed. "Circumstances have changed. I need to rescue the princess." Sonic nodded and put a thumbs up, running past him. Silver nodded as well and ran after him.

Rouge and Shadow walked up to Omega. "What just happened?" she asked curiously. Omega was silent for a few seconds. "Shadow." he muttered and turned around. "The one that defeats and seals you in the future…is me." Shadow let his arms drop and he stared at the robot in shock.

"It's…it's so unfair!" Rouge snapped, stepping towards the robot. "Shadow's always here to defend the world! Despite that…" Omega looked down at her and raised his arms. "Eventually when something or someone is seen as too powerful, it is seen as a threat." He then turned to Shadow and pointed at him. "And then the world becomes its enemy."

Shadow gritted his teeth and began to walk away. "Shadow…" Rouge whispered. "Even if you believe everyone in the world will be against you, know that I'll always remain by your side. Remember that." He stopped and looked behind his shoulder. "I will." Omega and Rouge listened quietly as he walked away.

"Huh?! The engines are malfunctioning!" Eggman yelped as he continued to type. Elise quickly stood up in horror. "And what's this?! Stop all engines now!" he demanded. He slammed his hands down onto the keyboard, creating a spark. "Why is this happening?! No! We're about to crash!"

Eggman's ship flew over Kingdom Valley and crashed behind the hills far away, creating a big explosion, Sonic, Silver, and Blaze making it just in time to see the explosion. "Elise!" Sonic screamed, his arm stretched out, and dropped to his knees, punching the ground. "Wait," Silver began, looking at the blue hedgehog. 'There's still a way to change this." Sonic looked over his shoulder at him. "If we return to an earlier point in time we'll be able to save her!" the white hedgehog instructed.

Sonic stood up and looked at him. "I understand."

Silver took out a white chaos emerald and Sonic took out a light blue chaos emerald and they nodded at each other. "Chaos control!" they shouted and raised their arms in the air. A blue portal appeared behind Sonic and he ran towards it. "Silver!" he called and threw the chaos emerald at him. Reluctantly, he caught it. "I can handle this myself. Besides, you got somewhere to go right?" Sonic smirked and looked at him.

"You…" Silver whispered in shock. The blue hedgehog made a fist near his face and smiled. "I'll make sure to change Elise's fate. And that in turn, should change your future too!" Silver nodded and slightly smiled. "Thank you Silver!" Sonic smiled and put a thumbs up.

"Yeah, just save her." Silver muttered. Sonic nodded and jumped into the blue portal.

Blaze and Silver looked at each other, nodding. He ran towards the portal and jumped into it first, Blaze following.

**I hope you liked it!**


	9. At any price!

**Inuyasha-senpai: Thanks! :D**

Sonic dropped down from the blue portal and quickly stood up. He quickly looked behind him and looked at the clock on the tower behind him. He then ran down the road as quickly as possible, running straight for the cave that led to the other side of Soleanna. Darkness engulfed him but he just kept on running. Soon he reached sunlight and almost tripped over the people who were standing in front of the opening.

Sonic ran across a bridge and skidded to a halt just as he reached Lord Regis. The old man jumped and glared at him, lightening up when he realized it was just Sonic. "Lord Regis! Can you tell me how I can get to the Aquatic Base?" the hedgehog asked. Lord Regis sighed and pointed up at the top of the building towards the bell. "You need to ring all three bells in the towers around town to access the base, but the bells are rusted and they don't ring…anymore…" he muttered and stopped when he realized that the hedgehog already ran away.

Sonic ran swiftly towards the tower that was near the store and jumped onto the spring, being pushed into the air. He landed on the edge and did a homing attack on the bell, successfully making it ring. He then jumped out of the tower and landed on the ground gracefully, running towards the other large tower and doing the same. The bell rang also. He dropped to the ground and ran towards the building the old man was at and jumped onto the spring, landing on the roof. Sonic ran towards the small tower and jumped onto the ledge, doing another homing attack on it, making it ring.

He smirked and dropped down to the ground, right in front of Lord Regis. "Will the path be open now?" Sonic asked. He laughed, very happy. "Yes mister Sonic! All three bells rang! The path is open to the base! You may go." Sonic smiled and ran away. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and ran onto the large bridge, turning to the dome shaped building with a mirror leading to the Aquatic Base inside.

"Sonic!" voices called out and he stopped and turned around. It was Tails and Knuckles. "What're you guys doing here?" Sonic asked in shock. "We came to help you!" Tails replied with a smile. He nodded and gave them a thumbs up. "Okay! Just be careful." They nodded and they ran towards the mirror and touched it together, disappearing.

"The battleship will take off any minute. Tails, Knuckles, let's hurry!" Sonic informed and ran towards a metallic door. It opened and he ran down a wide metal hallway, dodging some beams that blocked his path and destroyed three robots, allowing the door to open. When it did, he jumped out of the way just in time when a very tall robot sent its hand at him, blowing up on impact. He grinned and dodged the pairs of robots, running onto a boost pad. He was flung into the air and he landed on the other side of the room and continued to run.

Sonic dodged the boxes with robots standing on them and jumped onto the spring, being shot up. A robot fired some lazers at him and he destroyed it with a few homing attacks, making the door open. "This used to be a Soleanna laboratory. It looks like it was really advanced." Tails observed.

Sonic ran down another hall, dodging more beams that blocked his path. When he got to the end the door immediately opened and he was almost hit by some missiles. "I don't have time for you! I have to hurry and save Elise!" Sonic snapped and ran past and jumped over the robots that sent missiles at him. He ran onto another launch pad and was flung into the air. The blue hedgehog grabbed onto a lever just in time, pulling him up. He did some homing attacks on the three robots that stood there and the door opened and he ran into a room filled with floating balls. It's weirder than it sounds.

Some robots appeared and began to fire bullets at him. He easily beat them, but lost a few rings. The door opened and he grabbed onto the leaver, being pulled up. Sonic jumped onto the ledge and ran down the steep walkway and skidded to a halt quickly. There was a giant floating ball waiting right there and some beams that disappeared and reappeared in front of him. He jumped onto it and began to slowly walk towards the beams, moving the ball.

"Be careful not to fall." Tails informed. Sonic grunted as he easily made his way through the beam path and to the other side of the room, where Tails was standing. "Sonic there must be a switch for the door, leave it up to me." Tails told him and ran into the room.

For every grey beam, he used his ring bombs and they turned bright blue. Tails flew towards the spring and landed on it, being flung onto the tall platform in the middle of the room. He dodged the robots and flew towards the door with a key sitting in front of it. When he touched it, it turned yellow and the door opened.

Tails ran into the room and flew towards the next platform near him, then to the next one. "Woah! Eggman's mechs are everywhere!" he yelped and jumped down to the long platform with robots on it, the way being blocked by beams. He destroyed them all with his ring bombs and the beams disappeared. He jumped onto the floating platform, then onto the walkway, then to another platform, then onto another walkway, and then onto ANOTHER platform and finally touched a key, making the beams disappear.

Tails ran into the room and flew towards the platform that was empty near the corner. He landed on it and flew to the other one, almost getting hit by some missiles. He gritted his teeth and flew at them, dropping some ring bombs at them, making them blow up or fall apart and the door opened. "Okay, that's the switch! Just wait Sonic!" Tails smiled and hit the grey beam, making it turn blue and the barrier around the key disappeared. He touched it and the door opened, showing Sonic standing there and he ran up to him.

"Thank you Tails. You were a big help!" Sonic thanked the fox with a smile and ran away. He dodged some bullets and landed on the ground. "Dang it! When the door opens, it activates the robots. Tails, Knuckles, be careful." he informed. He hit the grey beams and saw that a door opened. "Piece of cake, no sweat!" he laughed.

The blue hedgehog ran up to it and saw some small balls pop out of some holes in the wall. So, he did some homing attacks on them and successfully got across. He ran down a hall and dodged the beams and defeated some robot spiders or scorpions. The door opened and he ran across a speed pad and he quickly ran up and down a loop, being launched into the air. He landed on some moving platforms and stumbled slightly and jumped to the others, easily getting to the other side.

Sonic destroyed three robots, making the door open, and quickly ran down the hall. "Intruder passing area 2. Intruder passing area 2." a female voice boomed. He growled slightly in annoyance. "Ah shut up would ya."

"Area shutdown system activated." the female voice informed and Sonic sped up as a blue glass wall dropped from the ceiling and blocked the hall. He easily broke through it. Robots shot at him as he passed through the hall with ease and went right by the robots when the door opened automatically. He ran into another room full of small floating balls. Robots appeared and he did a homing attack on a grey beam, making the robots blow up automatically. And he did the same with the other one.

He jumped onto the ledge of the platform and Knuckles stood there. "I'll go on ahead." he informed and ran away. Knuckles flew to the platform next to him, ignoring the robots, then to the next, then the next, then the next, and finally to the one that had a key on it. He punched the grey beam making the tall robot fall apart and he touched the key. "Knuckles thanks!" Sonic called from the door way. "Alright, let's roll!"

Sonic did some homing attacks on the small balls that floated out of holes and reached the other side of the room, opening the door. "Intruder passing area 3. Intruder passing area 3." the same female voice announced. The door opened and he did a bound jump (that's what the manual calls the attack) so that he could grab hold of the lever. It hoisted him in the air and when he entered a room, a red light lit up the room faintly. Tons and tons of robots appeared in front of him and he grinned. "So let's go." he muttered and ran into the crowd of robots, destroying each and every one of them quickly. "Piece of cake! No sweat." he chuckled and the door opened.

He ran down the hall, the red light still lit, and destroyed every glass wall that dropped down to block him, running past some robots. He ran into a room and immediately spotted the large ring. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, dodging robots and ran onto a boost pad, being launched towards the next platform. He ran up it and jumped onto a spring, being flung in the air and he landed right on it.

It disappeared and he grinned happily.

"Thrust increasing." a female voice informed. "Engine output at maximum. Course plotted. Gate open. Lifting off." Eggman's ship unattached itself from some platforms and slowly began to exit out of the VERY large room. Sonic ran on a thin metal walkway above the ship as fast as he could, looking down at it. He then jumped over the railings and plummeted towards the ship and reluctantly landed on the back of it. Eggman's ship sped up and quickly flew through the tunnel.

(Sometime later…)

"Why is this happening?!" Eggman demanded as he quickly typed on the keyboard. "Nooo!"

"Playtime's over." Sonic called and Elise and Eggman turned around in shock. "Sonic!" Elise smiled and ran behind him. "This ship is about to crash!" he informed and pointed at the man. "Too bad Eggman!" Eggman growled furiously and stomped his foot on the ground and glared at him. "I'm not finished yet!" Sonic tensed up as he held his arms out in front of Elise.

(Outside of the ship)

"You keep getting in my way you pesky little hedgehog! Very well. I'll just have to take you out myself!" Eggman snapped and sat down in his flying machine and it moved back in the Egg Wyvern.

"Right back at ya! I'll finish this here!" Sonic smiled as he stood on a large platform made of metal platforms. Egg Wyvern flew around him and he watched it closely. It turned quickly and sent blue lazers at him, missing. It flapped its wings. "Here I come Sonic!" Eggman shouted and made the robot fly at him. Sonic jumped up and grabbed the lever on Egg Wyvern's head. Sonic smirked and yanked it as hard as he could, making it fly up and hit a falling object. "This is nothing!" Eggman laughed as the hedgehog was flung off.

He landed on the platform and watched it circle him again. "Sonic get away from the target! He's going to take out the entire foothold!" Elise called. Sonic nodded and jumped out of the way when a beam landed in front of him, followed by two more. Eggman laughed as the three platforms fell off one by one. He then sent more lazers at him. Sonic easily dodged them.

Egg Wyvern flew at him and he jumped up and latched onto the lever, pushing down this time. It hit another object and Sonic was flung off.

The robot flew in front of him and sent some more beams at the three platforms in front of him. "Fall!" Eggman shouted and the platforms fell.

(Here's a summary, it just repeats itself)

Sonic ran through a hall, carrying Elise. He stopped and saw part of the ship fall off. "Sonic!" Elise called and pointed upwards towards some falling pieces. "Aren't you worried?" Sonic asked in amusement. Elise just smiled. "If you have time to worry, then run", right?" He smirked and took a few steps back and launched himself out of the ship.

He jumped to another piece and ran across it and jumped to another one, running up it. He jumped off and jumped up towards the edge of the cliff, his arm stretched out. His eyes widened when he missed it and plummeted back towards the ship.

He yelped when it exploded and it threw him onto the grass and Elise flew out of his arms. Sonic looked at her in shock and she rolled onto her back. He stood up and walked towards the princess. Elise opened her eyes and saw him hold his hand out for her and she grabbed it. Sonic pulled her up and they began to laugh. After having a laugh attack, they sighed and smiled, looking out at the water.

Sonic looked down at her and smiled. "Nice smile!" He then put a thumbs up and winked at her. Elise blushed slightly and winked back at him.

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega stood in the desert on some stairs. "Mephiles appears to have headed for those ruins." Rouge observed and walked up to Shadow, pointing. "He's probably looking for the chaos emerald that's supposed to be there." Shadow just nodded. "There's no doubt in my mind. His movement shows he's seeking any chaos emerald he can find. Supposedly, he needs one in order to join with Iblis again." Omega walked up next to the two. "I will seal him before that." They nodded and ran away.

Shadow hopped into a hover craft and quickly hovered across the sand, passing through many statues that had arrows on them. He hovered over a dune and saw a door rise up and he smirked as he flew into it.

"It's just a bit further." Shadow muttered as he dropped down to the ground and ran over a boost pad, speeding up. He hit another and was launched into a room and a Biter instantly jumped at him. He easily defeated them along with a Golem. The door opened and Shadow walked into the room, looking around. 'So all I have to do is get across without getting swept away by the sand.'

The hedgehog jumped onto the platform in the middle of the room and then to the one where the Golem was, destroying it, and did some homing attacks on the two Takers and landed on a platform next to the wall. He jumped to the small platform and then onto the walkway where a purple Biter was sitting and did a homing attack on it.

The door opened and Shadow saw Omega standing there. "Switch detected ahead. I will push the switch. Shadow, wait here." Omega informed and shot the two purple Golems, "killing" them. That opened the door and some beams rose up from the sand to create footholds for him. He jumped onto each of them and flew towards an opening, breaking a weak wall blocking his path.

He turned a corner and ran into a large room, walkways on every wall. "That door is being guarded by the surrounding enemies. You won't be able to open it until you defeat them." Omega muttered and looked at the door across from him. And so, he did. Just by shooting them.

The door opened and he ran down some curved stairs and into another large room. "Switch detected nearby." Omega muttered and ran past a purple Golem. He turned a corner and jumped over two Biters and onto a spring. He landed on top of the walkway and jumped to the other one, activating it. He saw the door open and he dropped down to the ground.

Omega ran into the hall, passing some enemies, and ran down some more curved stairs, then into another hall. He jumped and flew over a big hole, then another, then another. And finally got into a room, where a lot of Worms and Biters were. So, he shot them all too.

The door opened and he ran down some more curved stairs. He stopped when he reached the edge and looked around, seeing some podiums. He jumped onto each to get to the switch near the wall and finally got onto the platform and touched the switch. Omega turned around and jumped across the podiums again, running into the room with sand flowing up. He jumped onto the middle platform and touched the key.

"Omega's done it. Let's move on." Shadow muttered and jumped to the platforms leading to the closed door, dodging the fire monsters. He grabbed onto the bars leading from two podiums and flung himself off it, landing in front of the door.

The door opened and he paralyzed some Worms and a Biter, killing them. The door opened and he ran down a path, dodging some spikes and made it to another room. "I can't fall off here." Shadow muttered and jumped onto a stone that moved in and out of the wall and jumped to the other one and made it to the other side.

Shadow ignored the Golem and jumped into the air, grabbing the bar and spun around it, launching himself off it. He landed gracefully and ran around the corner, doing the same thing. He landed on the ground and smirked, running towards the giant ring, touching it.

Rouge, Shadow, and Omega ran into the room and skidded to a halt. "Mephiles!" Shadow shouted. Mephiles floated in what looked like was gonna be a hall but destroyed. He turned his head slowly to look at them. "I was expecting you sooner. As you must know, you're already too late. But there's still time for you to change your mind. Join me Shadow. Let us teach this world a lesson and rewrite the future."

"Don't try to deceive me!" Shadow snapped, glaring at him.

"What?!" Mephiles growled and looked at him.

"You have no desire for revenge! You only crave destruction." the black hedgehog replied and pointed at him. "Your only lust is to fuel Iblis until there is nothing left of time itself!" Mephiles lowered his arms and smirked. "It's a pity, Shadow the Hedgehog. You should choose your words wisely, you know. You do know of that innocent fox right? Frost was it?" His eyes widened as he heard my name. Something inside him just wanted to kill this bastard and take the chaos emerald.

"I know for a fact that I've made her purr. And you haven't done anything to her to make her purr as loud as she did when I was with her." Mephiles grinned, amused by Shadow's reaction. "Don't speak of her in that kind of way! You don't know her like I do! I should just come up there and break your fucking neck!" Shadow snapped, his eyes full of hate.

The crystallized hedgehog rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's truly a shame that you wish to go against me. Very well then." The yellow chaos emerald floated into the air and glowed brightly. They grunted when they were pushed back forcefully and the ground turned a black and purple color and it looked like it was moving.

"Mephiles! I won't let you escape!" Shadow shouted and moved out of the way just in time when those bird like shadows started to fly towards the ground around them, making him run. "Drown in darkness!" Mephiles shouted and sank into the ground. The ground began to rumble slightly and they looked around, seeing some giant hands appear. "Hey hey hey that doesn't look good!" Rouge observed (A perfect observation by a female side reporter).

A ginormous shadow appeared and slammed its hands down onto the ground. Shadow ran up to it and did some homing attacks on it, making it pull back and disappear. Then three more appeared and he did the same thing. Shadow used chaos boost and Mephiles popped out of the ground. He quickly turned around and hit the hedgehog repeatedly hit him with the homing attack. Mephiles gasped and flew to his left, trying to confuse him. But it didn't work and he got hit again by the homing attack quickly.

The crystallized hedgehog cloned himself three times and grinned. "Looking for me?" Shadow gritted his teeth and actually hit the right one with homing attack again. (Mainly in this one, Shadow's only good attack is his homing attack and then Mephiles is defeated.)

Mephiles stood there and slowly began to melt, turning into a puddle of ooze. Shadow walked up to him, holding the Scepter of Darkness, and opened his arms, making it fly upwards. It glowed brightly and Mephiles flew into it. His eyes widened when the scepter turned and exploded (it's always fun when something random explodes). Rouge looked at it and her eyes widened also. "It's destroyed!"

Mephiles slowly changed back while spinning in a circle. Why the hell is he spinning in a circle anyway? "The "I" of now absorbed your power through your shadow in the past. What may have worked 10 years ago no longer does!" he muttered and stopped spinning, only a head and arms just floating there. At first when I saw him I was all like: "Where the hell is your body?!"

He sent blue waves towards them, making the ground crack, and sent another one, making them fly backwards. He floated down towards the ground and smirked, finally having his body back, and watched as the three hit the ground with a thud. He crossed his arms together and the yellow and green chaos emeralds appeared, spinning, and created more copies of himself. Every fangirl just squealed when they saw that.

"You must realize now that you cannot hope to stop me with your limited power." Mephiles informed. Shadow looked at him and stood up, Rouge and Omega standing up as well. "So you say..."

"It's futile." Mephiles went on. "The world will betray you. Why fight at all? Why risk your life for those who will persecute you later? I'm going to kill you now and the world, and Frost, will all be mine." Rouge and Omega stood close to Shadow and he smirked.

"If the world chooses to become my enemy, I will fight like I always have." he muttered as he took off the rings on his wrists and tensed up when all of the Mephiles clones began to walk towards him. As they got closer, a bright yellow light surrounded them and Shadow ran into the crowd, Rouge and Omega flying next to him, a yellow barrier around them and they knocked the clones out of the way.

Silver and Blaze stood next to each other to the entrance of Flame Core. "I know how to save our world now." Silver muttered, holding a light blue and white chaos emerald. "We don't have to change the past. I'm sure of it." Blaze turned to look at him, her hands on her hips. "So you have a plan?" Silver turned to look at her and nodded. She nodded as well. "Well then, let's hurry. I sense his flames." They looked at each other and began to walk away.

"I'm coming Iblis!" Silver growled and jumped onto another moving platform. He reached a platform with a box on it and threw it at the Taker and jumped to the platform in front of him, placing his hand on the greenish blue symbol. He quickly jumped on it and to the next one, seeing a spring on the pointed rock. He levitated towards the spring and hit it, being pushed towards another platform. He saw another symbol and did the same thing, quickly jumped onto both of the rising platforms.

Silver looked down and saw a symbol near a Worm and a few Biters. He gulped and jumped down, levitating towards them. When he dropped down, he slammed his hand against the ground, paralyzing them, and placed his hand on the symbol, seeing two platforms rise up. He jumped onto them and then got to the other side, paralyzing a Golem, making the barrier around a spring disappear.

He jumped onto it and was flung towards other springs and then into the air. "Get out of my way!" he snapped and flung some boxes at some Biters and Takers. He ran towards two Worms and jumped into the air and slammed his hand onto the ground, paralyzing them.

They disappeared and the door opened. Two Takers threw fire balls at him and he caught them and sent them back at them, hitting them both. He kneeled down and placed his hand on the symbol, making two platforms rise. He jumped onto each and opened the other door.

He decided to drop to the platforms on the lava and jump onto the ones that came nearest to him, easily making it across the lava. Silver levitated towards the spring on the wall and he was flung onto another platform. Two Takers appeared out of nowhere and the stopped when they were paralyzed. Then they disappeared.

The barrier around the spring disappeared and he jumped onto it, being flung into the air. Silver landed on a ledge and noticed platforms moving past him. 'If I jump to each one, I can get to the other side.' He thought and put his plan into action. And it worked!

Silver grabbed some boxes and flung them at the Biters. He levitated to the next walkway, defeated a Worm, then to the next, then to a platform, defeating two Biters. He jumped onto the spring and was flung into the air. "Heh, no matter how many of you come, it's a waste of time."

He then continued to paralyze some and hit some with boxes until all of them were gone. The door opened and he smirked, walking into the small room. He yelped when he was almost hit by a fire ball and jumped to the other side, placing his hand on the symbol and as the door lowered, he jumped out of there, his heart beating. He sighed and calmed down, turning back to his mission.

He jumped to one platform then the next. "You're not gonna get in my way Iblis." Silver growled and jumped off the edge, down a long trail of rings. He jumped to a platform and made some rise up so that he could get to the next one, doing the same thing to the next one.

Silver jumped onto the two platforms and grabbed three boxes, hitting a Taker and two Biters. The barrier around the spring disappeared and he jumped onto it, being flung towards the platform in the near the walkway. He dodged the fire monsters and jumped onto the walkway, running down it quickly and was shot through the air when he hit the boost pad, being flung into the volcano.

Silver dropped down the volcano and defeated the fire monsters waiting there. The door opened and he hesitantly walked into the room. "What is that thing?!" he questioned in shock when he saw a purple sphere just floating there.

He set his hand on the symbol and grabbed the sphere with his telekinesis, lighting it. 'I see…so it's a light.' he thought to himself. He jumped onto the curved walkway and then onto another. When he reached a certain door (there were three doors in that part), tons of purple fire monsters broke out of the ground, making him jump.

Silver grabbed as much boxes as he could and flung them at them, destroying them all. He opened the door with ease. He was met by the fireballs from four Takers. So, he paralyzed them and destroyed them. He jumped onto the platform on the other side of the room and opened the door, walking into another dark room.

He got through that room just by dodging the enemies and going to the right door. When he walked into the room, he sighed slightly. "Okay, let's move on." he muttered and flew past the monsters and opened the door, quickly running into the VERY large room.

"What's that ball of flame?! Is that the power of Iblis?" Silver muttered in shock and sprinted down the walkway, jumping onto the platform and placing his hand on the symbol, making more rise. He did the same thing with the others. On the last one, he flew towards a spring and was flung towards the ball, and he landed on it. "Let's go!" Silver shouted and slammed his hand down on it. It broke apart. "Just as I suspected."

He looked around and ran towards an opening and turned a corner, running towards the ring. "Now all I have to do is take him down." He touched it and smiled.

Silver and Blaze rushed into the opening and looked up in shock, ready for a fight. Iblis walked up to them in his final form. "C'mon Iblis! This time I'll finally stop you!" Silver shouted and glared at him. He just roared loudly.

"Here I come Iblis! This will be your end!" Silver shouted and dodged all of the fire balls Iblis sent at them. Silver grabbed some and flung them at him, hitting him in the face. Iblis roared and sent some more at them. He grabbed some and ran to his left, sending them at him, hitting him.

Iblis walked closer and stopped, crossing his fingers, and waves of flame were sent towards them repeatedly. Silver just simply jumped over them. When he stopped, Iblis walked closer and stood right in front of them. "Ngh, he's trying to destroy this foothold! Silver! Don't let him get you too!" Blaze informed.

Iblis slammed his hands down on the edge and they fell into the lava. "Now Silver!" she informed just as Iblis bent over. Silver levitated onto his head and slammed his hand down onto his head. Iblis roared and pulled back quickly, backing up while holding his face. Silver smirked as he landed on the foothold again and Iblis stopped and shook his head fiercely. (It repeats over and over but in the end, Iblis gets destroyed by a HUGE fireball.)

Blaze and Silver stood there, looking at the ball of flame in front of them. "Chaos emeralds lend me your power! Eternal sun, the living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family, fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster!" Silver commanded and held out the chaos emeralds.

He screamed as Iblis ran through the chaos emeralds and into his body, but going out, repeating. "No! Why won't it accept me as a vessel?!" He continued to scream and Blaze walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Blaze!" he yelped and looked at her in shock.

"I'll take Iblis. Don't worry. My soul is already alit with flames. I will be accepted." She grabbed the chaos emeralds and crossed her arms, clutching the emeralds tight. Iblis seeped into the emeralds and into her body, coming out and then going back in. "Come on, make it quick! Use your chaos control…to stop time! Then…seal us into a different dimension!" Blaze instructed, her arms now at her sides. Silver shook his head and looked at her. "No! I can't do that to you!"

"Didn't we already go through this?!" she snapped. "We agreed to save the world at any price!"

Silver looked at her in shock and then looked at his hand. He placed it near his shoulder, his back facing her slightly, and he looked at her through the corner of his eye. "I can't! I wouldn't know what to do without you! You fought along side me to save the world! You're my friend…right?" Blaze chuckled and smiled. "You're still so naïve." She then turned around to face him. "But, I…I've always liked that about you."

Blaze closed her eyes and opened them and a strong wind blew Silver's quills back. She dropped the chaos emeralds and her body began to slowly fade away from the feet up and she floated into the air. "Blaze!" Silver called and looked up at her, her color fading away, and she looked down at him. "Good luck Silver. Tell Frost that I miss her." Blaze muttered, her arm stretched out and she smiled. Silver watched as she rose higher into the air and once she reached the dark clouds, she disappeared. Sunlight poured through the clouds, lighting up the city.

Silver looked around everywhere in shock and tears began to form in his eyes, looking down at the ground. "I will Blaze." he whispered and tears rolled down his cheeks. "I promise I'll tell her."

**I'm sorry if it was late or too long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. To save a hedgehog

**I would love to thank all of my reviewers for the lovely and nice reviews along with the users that followed or added my story to their favorites! Very appreciated! ^^**

**(If you're confused, Frost is 13 and younger than Silver and Blaze but older than Amy and Tails while Spike is 14 and younger than Sonic, the same age as Silver and Blaze, and older than Amy and Tails.)**

Mephiles stood in the woods (like an idiot), his arm raised up and watched as a purple chaos emerald gently floated down into his hand. He smirked and looked to his left (it's weird because if you have no nose or mouth, you practically have no emotion).

I silently stalked some birds and rabbits through the bush and lunged out at them, giggling like a little kid as they flew and ran away. "Hey come on! I just want to play!" I called and ran after them. Since Silver wasn't there and Shadow was off doing something I wouldn't really wanna know about, I just decided to chase after nature.

I stopped and looked behind a tree and spotted Sonic and Elise just walking somewhere random.

They smiled slightly as they walked and Sonic's ear twitched and they turned around. The purple chaos emerald floated down in front of them and glowed brightly, making them cover their eyes and walk backwards slightly. It was so bright that even I had to close my eyes and look away. 'This seems familiar.' I thought and squinted my eyes, gasping.

Mephiles rose up from the ground, his arm bent near his chest and stretched his arm out quickly, sending a beam right through Sonic's chest. My eyes widened and Elise gasped, looking at him. Mephiles pulled his arm back and stopped the beam. Sonic fell to his knees and fell to the ground, closing his eyes. "Sonic! Sonic!" Elise shouted and knelt by him, shaking him to try and get him to wake up. It never happened.

Mephiles chuckled and that chuckle turned into a laugh, pleased with what he done. She continued to shake him and she rolled him over onto his back, making his hand flop onto the ground. "Sonic." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"_Yes Elise," her father muttered. "Don't cry. No matter what happens."_

"No….NO!" Elise screamed. A big gust of wind rose up and fire burst out of her, making Mephiles stumble back slightly. If I were Elise, I would take off my high heel and go beat the shit out of Mephiles. You would too I bet.

The fire flew into the air and made a ball. Mephiles laughed and grinned. "Finally the seal is broken! At long last, I'll be able to join with you! Iblis!" He grabbed the chaos emerald and held it out in front of him. "Now chaos emerald! It's time for the final curtain call!"

His ear twitched as it rose into the air and he looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening slightly. I stood there, staring at him in horror and backed up slightly. "Y-you're a monster!" I shouted at him as tears filled my eyes.

His ears lowered and he began to walk towards me. "Frost it's not what you think." I gritted my teeth and glared at him. "Then just what the hell is it then?!" I shouted as the tears left my eyes. Mephiles stopped and held his arm out. "I'm doing this for you…I thought we could have a relationship."

I stared at him in shock and I looked him in the eye, my eyes full of betrayal. "Cut the shit Mephiles!" He moved his hand back quickly when I swung my spear at him, the larger blade cutting off some of his fur. "You never cared about me at all!" I shouted at him. "Why the hell would you lie to me you bastard!?"

Mephiles lowered his head as I went on. "You only care about that fucking thing Iblis and yourself! I fucking hate you and I wish that you would die!" I shrieked at him and sprinted away. "Frost wait!" he shouted. "I…I can…explain…" He turned around and walked back towards the flames, being surrounded by them.

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega stood in a clear circle, ooze surrounding them. Shadow picked up his rings and put them back on his wrists and looked at the chaos emeralds, walking up to them. They sparked and glowed brightly, making them cover their eyes and look away.

The sky filled with dark clouds and a bright flash showed in them. Mephiles floated there, his arms raised in the air, all of the chaos emeralds surrounding him, and Iblis began to circle around him and cover him.

A white flash appeared in the sky and Solaris rose down slowly. The white light engulfed everything, the people, the buildings, just…everything. _"Frost what do we do?!_" Mishka yelped and jumped onto my shoulder. I ignored him and let the white light surround me.

(A few minutes later)

"What is this?" Tails asked in concern and looked around. Amy and Knuckles looked around also. "Where are we?" Amy asked. "What's going on?" Knuckles growled and looked around some more. "Is this because of that light?!"

Silver stood near them and looked at his hands in shock. "The chaos emeralds have disappeared…"

"Silver?" Amy asked in confusion. Silver looked at her in shock. "What're you doing here? This is all so confusing." They went silent and Rouge spoke up. "It's all because of Solaris." They looked at her in shock. "Wait….where's Frost?" Silver asked in a panic as he looked around.

Everyone looked around too. "Yeah and Spike too. Where are they?" Tails added. They went silent and Silvers ears twitched and he followed the noise, leading to the stairs. "Frost!" he shouted. Matthew turned around and saw everyone standing near the edge of the steps. He was holding me gently in his arms as I cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay." Matthew whispered in my ear and rubbed my head. I looked up at him, tears staining my cheeks. "No it's not." I whispered back. Mishka and Zaylo sat near us and just looked out into the dark nothingness. "Frost!" Shadow shouted and rushed towards us, pulling Matthew up by the jacket. "What the hell did you do to her?!" he snapped angrily and pushed him back into the wide space of the thing we were standing on. "I didn't fucking do anything you asshole!" Matthew snarled.

"I bet you did. If you don't tell me what happened I'm gonna rip your fucking head off!" the hedgehog snarled and lunged at him. He yelped and moved out of the way just in time. "It was Mephiles." I called, making the two stop and look at me. I wiped my eyes and tried to get my act together, sighing. "I thought he cared."

Shadow's ears lowered slightly and he walked up to me. "I was gonna tell you but I couldn't find you. He doesn't care about anyone." I nodded and felt him grab my arm gently and pulled into a gentle hug. I blushed, hearing his heartbeat, and I just wanted to sleep as he held me close to him. Like any fangirl, I've always wanted to just pet his chest fur cause it looks so fucking fluffy! And it is!

"It seems we were all caught by the spatial distortion." Eggman muttered. Wait Eggman's alive!? We all looked up at the bright white light and I felt Shadow's grasp getting tighter slightly. "Iblis' seal has been broken. Due to Mephiles's manipulation." We all looked at Elise and Matthew's eyes widened. "Sonic!" he shouted and rushed towards the two, kneeling down in front of them, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy doing the same thing. "No…you don't think…" Tails muttered.

"Sonic!" Knuckles muttered in shock. Amy placed her hands over her eyes and began to sob. "Mephiles played us all for fools!" Eggman growled. "His plan all along was to cause the princess to be so consumed with despair that she'd cry." Silver looked down at the blue hedgehog and looked away. "So that's why he wanted me to kill Sonic before…" Everyone grew silent and a roar interrupted the silence, everyone looking up at the light. "Solaris!" Silver whispered.

"This creature will consume all existing timelines and time itself will collapse and disappear into nothingness." Eggman muttered. Shadow looked up and growled. "The instability of time caused this time-space rift." Eggman frowned and sighed. "It won't remain for much longer."

"We've got no time to waste! We've got to defeat it now!" Knuckles snapped. Eggman shot that idea down instantly. "No, it's a transcendent life form that exists in the past, present, and future. Defeating it here, now, would do nothing." Everyone grew silent and Silver growled. "No, I won't give up. There has to be a way! If you say it exists in the past, present, and future, I'll destroy them all at once!"

"Certainly, it might have been possible if he was still alive." Shadow muttered and let me go, rubbing my back. And Amy's still bawling her eyes out. Elise looked down at him and looked up, feeling slightly cold. "Sonic…" Silver looked at her. "What's the matter?" She slightly smiled. "I feel…Sonic's presence in the wind. I don't think he's dead yet!" Amy looked at her, her eyes puffy from crying. "I'm sure of it! It's not too late!" Elise instructed.

Silver nodded and smiled. "Of course! Let's call him back with the power of the chaos emeralds!" Everyone just gave him a funny look. "Focus your thoughts on using its power to perform this miracle." He then rushed towards her and kneeled down in front of her. "You can do it princess!"

"I can?" Elise asked. Silver nodded. "You were the vessel that was used to seal Iblis. You should be able to use the gems power to rescue Sonic's soul!" She was silent and finally nodded. "I'll do it!" Everyone seemed happy after that.

Eggman touched his glasses, doing weird things with them. "Solaris flung the chaos emeralds to the distant corners of this distorted world." Tails smiled and looked at everyone. "To collect them all in time, we'll have to split up!" Awkwardly after that Knuckles randomly jumps. "I'll go too because it's for Sonic! So Elise, watch over him!"

We watched the others leave and Shadow looked at me and smiled. "Would you like to come with me to retrieve a chaos emerald?" I looked at him, his eyes begging for me to say yes, and I remembered something. Silver lost his closest friend. Silver looked at me, his ears slowly lowering, and he frowned.

"As much as I would love to Shadow," I began and looked him in the eye. "Silver needs me more than ever because he lost someone very dear to him." The black hedgehog nodded in understanding and Silver's eyes lit up with pure happiness. "Thank you Frost!" he called and hugged my waist, holding me in the air. I laughed and hugged his head. "You're welcome."

Matthew looked at the three of us and smiled. 'I guess Silver's an okay Sonic character. He's keeping Brianna happy at least.' The white hedgehog set me down and we smiled at each other. Shadow walked up to us and glared at Silver.

"If you come back and she's hurt in anyway, I'll kill you." Silver froze in horror when he cracked his knuckles, glaring at him. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on his cheek, kissing him gently on the lips, catching him off guard. "Yo Tails, I'll go with ya." Matthew muttered and looked at the fox. Tails smiled and nodded and they ran away.

I pulled away, giggling when I saw his face a bright red color, and patted his cheek. "Have that to remember me by." I smiled and nodded at Silver. He watched us run away and he smiled. "I will." He then ran away as well.

*Crisis City*

"Sonic, Spike we have to find the chaos emeralds soon!" Tails instructed as he flew through the air. Matthew nodded and some Worms and Biters popped out of the ground. "Tails go on ahead! I'll distract them." Matthew called and began to electrocute the monsters. Tails nodded and flew towards the hoop, being thrown onto the next building on the other side of the large gap. He dodged the enemies and jumped on top of the sphere and onto the building. "Spike come on!" Tails shouted at the top of his lungs.

Matthew nodded and ran towards the edge of the building he was on and jumped off, making it to the hoop and being flung onto the building and destroyed the monsters. He jumped onto the ledge where Tails was waiting and they ran and flew down the slanted broken building. "That thing right there, do you see it Tails?" Matthew asked. Tails nodded. "Touch that and everything will go away."

Purple and red spheres appeared and the red one flung boxes at them. They sky started to turn darker and the fox stretched his arm out and touched the blue statue, everything disappearing. Matthew then pointed towards the building. "The chaos emerald's right there I can see it!" Tails squinted his eyes and nodded. "I see it too let's go!" Matthew ran down the building and jumped onto the broken highway road then onto the building, defeating a Golem just as Tails reached the chaos emerald. "Sonic, we're coming!" he called and grabbed it.

*Flame Core*

"Our targets are the chaos emeralds." Omega muttered and jumped onto a platform, then to another one that had a spring on it. He was launched into the air and saw that most of the monsters were sucked in by purple spheres. The last remaining got hit by boxes coming from the red spheres. The door opened and he touched the blue statue, making everything disappear. The door opened and Omega jumped as high as he could and flew towards the walkway with two Worms on it and jumped onto the platform that went up and down. "Returning immediately." he muttered as he touched the white chaos emerald.

*Tropical Jungle* 

"The chaos emeralds, where are they?" Knuckles grunted out loud and jumped onto the podium where a Biter was. He jumped and flew towards a tall walkway and landed on top of it, jumping over the Biters and flying towards the blue statue. He almost got sucked in but thankfully he touched it just in time. After that Knuckles flew towards the curved wooden dock and saw the light blue chaos emerald. "Sonic, I'm coming!" he proclaimed as he grabbed it.

*Dusty Desert*

"I'll never give up! Frost let's go!" Silver shouted and we jumped onto the podium in front of us. He slammed his hand down onto the symbol, making it rise up. I stumbled slightly and we moved on to the next one, doing the same this. We jumped onto the platform and touched the statue, making the purple sphere go away.

We ran up the stairs and Silver got hit by a box. "Silver!" I shouted. He yelped as he fell off the edge of the stairs but managed to grab ahold of the ledge. "Hang on Silver!" I shouted and ran towards him. Two Biters jumped in front of me and tackled me to the ground, scratching and biting me all over. "Frost!" Silver shouted. His hand slipped as he tried to pull himself up.

The Biters made a yelping noise as they were pushed off the edge and the monsters roared. His eyes widened and a sharp pair of teeth grabbed his hand. It was Mishka! "_Hang on I'll help you get back up!_" he shouted and pulled with all his might. Blood gushed down my face but I managed to dodge the Golems attacks. The blades on my spear turned into sharp ice and I threw it at the enemies. It cut every single one of them in half.

Silver's eyes widened in amazement when I touched a Taker and it froze and fell to the ground, shattering. I ran back to Silver's side and grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Thanks." Silver thanked me. I just nodded. We went on our way and jumped across each podium. He looked at me in concern. 'Ah crap! When Shadow sees her all bloody he's gonna kill me!' We made it to the other side and touched another statue, everything disappearing. We ran down the ramp and ran past the four Worms.

We ran past some purple spheres and those things were pretty strong. I yelped and Silver grabbed my hand just in time, running. "Just follow me and don't let go!" I nodded and did as I was told. We jumped over a giant hole, ran past some more spheres, then jumped over another giant hole, and dodged some more spheres.

We made it to the edge of the walkway and jumped onto the lowest slot that moved out. We jumped onto the other three making our way up and Silver screamed as he was sucked into a purple sphere. "SILVER!" I shrieked and jumped into the sphere, my eyes bright white. The purple sphere began to slowly turn into ice at the bottom and made its way to the top. It shattered into a million pieces when I jumped out, holding Silver tightly in my arms.

We landed on the steps and we breathed heavily. "T-thank you Frost." Silver murmured, his head resting against the stairs. "I have to tell you something." I looked up at him in worry. "What is it?" He sighed and hugged me close to him. "When Blaze sacrificed herself to be Iblis's vessel, before she disappeared, she wanted me to tell you that she missed you a lot."

My eyes widened and tears formed in my eyes and I buried my face into his chest, crying softly. "I miss her so much Silver!" I cried. Tears formed in his eyes too and he lifted my head up by the chin. "I do too and it's okay to miss her."

I blushed dark pink when I felt his lips press against mine gently. I responded after three seconds and gave off a gentle but soothing purr, Silver doing the same. We pulled away and he stood up, holding me bridal like. "Let's go Frost!" I nodded and he sprinted towards the Golems and ran past them. "All right, Sonic here we come!" he shouted as he grabbed the light blue chaos emerald.

*Wave Ocean*

"The chaos emeralds…where are they?" Rouge questioned and jumped onto the wood boardwalk and flew towards the giant standing rock. She climbed up it and gasped when it broke underneath her. She smirked and flew towards the nearest one, climbing to the very top. She jumped and flew around, looking for any signs of a chaos emerald. Rouge latched onto another rock and saw a bright glow on the beach and excitedly flew towards it. "Sonic, I'm coming!" she muttered and grabbed the blue chaos emerald.

*White Acropolis*

"Sonic, I'm going to save you!" Amy smiled and ran past some fire monsters and used her hammer on some rocks that were covering a spring. She jumped onto it and was launched upwards and landed right next to a Worm. She jumped twice and made it to the higher ledge above her and touched the statue and continued to run.

She landed on the ground safely and continued to run, dodging red spheres and monsters. She ran as fast as she could across the snow and jumped onto another ledge, screaming when three purple spheres appeared and she ran faster. Amy touched another statue and dropped down to the ground and ran past some fire monsters and hit a spring, being flung onto a ledge with two Biters on them. She destroyed them both with her hammer and the door opened, seeing the dark blue chaos emerald and ran faster. "Sonic I'm on my way!"

*Kingdom Valley*

"The time-space rift is expanding. There's no more time I need to hurry." Shadow muttered and jumped onto a rope, being pushed up. He hit some Takers and landed on the ground and jumped onto some more ropes, being flung into the air and hit some purple Takers this time. He landed safely on the ground and touched a statue.

He did a homing attack on this odd thing and it spun around, making a trail of air and it was sort of like a railing. He glided on it quickly and was dropped near a high ledge and a spring. A purple sphere appeared on top of the ledge when he landed on it and touched another statue and jumped onto some more ropes to get across. He hit some Takers and touched another statue and hit another spinning thing to make a wind trail. He glided on it gracefully and saw the white chaos emerald. "Okay this is it! Sonic here I come."

(Back where we ended up)

The others were waiting for us to arrive and Silver walked up the steps, holding me bridal like. I rested my head against his chest and rubbed it gently against his chest fur. 'It's so fucking fluffy!' I thought and smiled slightly. "You're back!" Amy smiled happily.

Shadow squinted his eyes and growled angrily. "What the fuck did I tell you?" The white hedgehog froze in horror as the black hedgehog stomped towards him, cracking his knuckles. I watched him come closer out of the corner of my eye and frowned. "Shadow," I whispered, making him stop. I looked at him and Amy fainted right into Matthew's arms. The blood on my face dried up and some still seeped out of the wound.

"You bastard…I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Shadow snarled and pushed me out of the way and Silver tripped over his foot and braced for pain, closing his eyes. He opened them and saw Mishka sitting on his chest, his head bent down and his head cracked. Shadow pulled his hand away and growled. "You'll pay for hurting her." I sighed and my spear formed in my hand quickly and I wrapped it around his neck, spinning him around to face me.

"Shadow I'll be fine. I promise." I whispered with a gentle smile and kissed him passionately. Matthew looked at us in shock and smiled slightly. Silver sighed in relief and stood up. I pulled away and smiled. I walked up to Elise and set the chaos emerald down. "You might need this." She smiled at me and nodded, saying her thanks. She put them in a circle around Sonic's body and kneeled down next to him.

She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "Oh chaos emeralds, gems of miracles, please heed my call." All of the chaos emeralds began to glow brightly. "I wish to save this world. I wish to cleanse my father's sin. And I wish to talk to Sonic, once again."

She opened her eyes and watched Sonic's body slowly float into the air, the chaos emeralds still around him. Elise stood up and walked up to him. "You have given me so many things. Now it is my time to return the favor. I care not what happens to me, but please heed my voice. Sonic, come back! To me…to us." After she said that she leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips. Someone arrest her for performing bestiality!

Sonic floated down to the ground in his super form and looked at her. Elise smiled and dropped to her knees, Sonic holding her up by the shoulders. "Thank you Elise." he whispered. Everyone cheered happily and Matthew seemed to be the most happiest. She stood up and the yellow hedgehog faced Shadow and Silver. They looked at me and walked up to him, nodding. They held their hands out and a white light surrounded them, each changing into their super form.

All three of them were now a perfect shade of yellow and they flew up into the air, everyone looking up at them I smiled slightly and watched as they flew into the white light. "Be careful you guys."

"That body of light is the sign of a super-dimensional life form! Standard attacks won't work on him! He eats dimensions for lunch!" Eggman called out. "But, there should be something that's anchoring him in this dimension." Shadow looked at him and flew around, avoiding fire balls. 'Perhaps it's Mephiles's feelings for Frost…'

Silver smirked and grinned. "This is the end! Prepare to meet your doom!" Matthew looked at Solaris and snickered. "You look like a mentally retarded bird!" he shouted at the top of his lungs at the being. If Solaris could make and angry mark on his head then he would and it'd be huge. Everyone yelped when he flung a giant boulder at Matthew, almost hitting him. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED YOU IDIOT?!" Shadow snapped angrily.

"Maybe." he replied. I giggled and stopped when I sensed Shadow's cold glare. Silver grabbed some of the fire balls and flung them at him, hitting him. Sonic grinned as he raced around Solaris and charged at him, hitting him in the middle. Shadow raced to his left and fired red beams at him. "A super dimensional being? Heh! This might even be a fair fight." He continued to throw beams at him and I looked down at my spear. "Silver, it's your turn!" Shadow shouted. Then I got an idea.

"Silver!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He looked down at me, catching fire balls with his telekinesis. The right side of Solaris's armor was missing and the left side was gonna fall off. "What is it Frost?" I held up my spear. "Use this to get the rest of his armor off! Trust me I know it'll work!" I replied and threw it at him. Silver yelped and sighed when he caught it. "What am I supposed to do with this?!" he shouted.

"Throw it at him from the side! Don't throw it from over your head! Throw it from your side!" I replied and demonstrated how to throw it. He nodded and looked at the blades. They were covered in sharp ice. Silver nodded and began to spin around very slowly and then very quickly. I grabbed my necklace and it began to glow bright white, along with my eyes, concentrating on what I was gonna do. "LET GO!" I shouted.

Silver did as he was told and he swung it from his left side. The blades grew larger and giant ice shards ripped out of the ice and my spear cut open Solaris's left arm armor and chest armor, tearing them right off. It came back from the right and cut Solaris's head armor, doing nothing.

Silver caught it and smiled, but then frowned. "It didn't do anything to the head."

"Oh yes it did." Shadow muttered. "Look closer.

Solaris's head armor sprouted ice from the bottom and then finally reached the top of his head armor. Then it began to crack and bust open and everyone watched in amazement as the remainders of his armor shattered into millions of tiny pieces. "Now Sonic!" I shouted. Sonic grinned and nodded, charging towards him and hit him in the core.

Solaris made some type of noise and dropped down. "Is it over?" Silver asked. Shadow and Sonic floated next to him. "No." Shadow replied. "I guess it's not gonna be that easy." Sonic murmured. Solaris rose up in his final form and held his arms out. "You still look like a retarded bird!" Matthew called out. If I were Solaris I'd be pissed too.

(The fight was mainly the same, Silver throws balls, Shadow shoots beams, and Sonic charges at his core. But something odd happened.) Just as Sonic rushed towards him to finish this fight, Solaris roared or made a roaring noise and swatted Sonic away.

The hedgehog gasped as he hit the railing behind everyone and Solaris hit Shadow and Silver at the same time with his wing. They hit the ground and Matthew looked at them in shock, then up at Solaris angrily. "Now I'm gonna come up there and kick your ugly bird ass you douche!"

Solaris moved his hands to gesture for him to come at him and made some sort of noises that sounded like: "Bring it on".

Matthew jumped into the air, his spear raised in the air. He yelped when he was pierced in the gut by his own spear. My eyes widened in horror. 'I can't believe Solaris stole his spear and pierced him in the gut that easily!'

He easily moved the spear up and cut Matthew in half. "Matthew!" I screamed and flew into the air. His body quickly disintegrated. "Frost get back here!" Shadow shouted. I ignored him and snarled, slicing his core with my spear. He fell backwards and grabbed me in his hand.

He stumbled slightly and opened his hand. One finger was only needed to hold me down. I froze in fear, scared to death. Solaris looked down at me and I saw my spear being sucked into a purple sphere. 'Damn, now I have no weapon!'

I tensed up as he used two fingers and moved my head around, looking at my wound. I whimpered when he lifted my head up and made a low noise. "_Frost…_" he managed to say and my heart began to beat faster and faster. The voice sounded similar to Mephiles'.

"Holy fuck you can talk!" I screamed and began to squirm in his grasp, biting at his hand, trying to get him to release me. He growled and my spear shot out of a red sphere and he opened his hand just in time. My eyes widened when it pierced my heart, spitting up blood, and he turned his hand around, dropping me.

"FROST!" Shadow shrieked and flew at me, catching me in his arms and landed back down next to Super Sonic and Super Silver. He buried his head in my neck, sobbing loudly and I lifted his head up. "Shadow…I love…you…" I whispered and kissed his lips. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he instantly responded, holding me tight in his grasp. After a few seconds, I disintegrated right in his arms, nothing left behind, all except for the chaos emerald sliver. Mishka and Zaylo instantly melted.

"You…you BASTARD!" Shadow shouted and all three hedgehogs flew at Solaris and together, hit his core, breaking through it. They dropped to the ground and watched Solaris turn into the little innocent flame. Shadow dropped to his knees, crying, slamming his hands on the ground. Tears filled Silver's eyes and he walked away and sat on the stairs. "I lost another important person in my life." he sniffed.

Sonic looked at Elise and nodded and they disappeared.

They floated in a dark blank room and they looked around. "Did you destroy it?" Elise asked. Sonic looked to his right at a large ball of light. "No…that is the true Solaris." Soon the light engulfed them all.

_Elise and her father stood in front of a thing holding Solaris. "Look Elise." her father muttered. "This is Solaris, the flame of hope." She smiled and walked closer to it. "It's so beautiful…" Her father nodded slightly. "When the flame has grown large enough, our world will change." he began. "Solaris will allow us to control time and move through history. People will be able to rectify past fates and avoid bitter fate."_

"_Will we be able to see momma?" Elise asked, smiling as she looked up at her dad. The Duke of Soleanna nodded. "Yes Elise. We'll both be able to see your mother once again." He then patted her on the head and she smiled, nodding. He grabbed her hand gently and they began to walk away. Elise looked back at the flame and her father looked down at her and then they left the room._

Sonic and Elise walked up to the flame. "This is where everything began." Elise told him. "Who knew such a tiny flame could bring such devastation?" She walked closer to it and touched the bubble, making it disappear and grabbed the flame. "If we put out this flame, Solaris will never exist, and then we'll never have to worry about the "Flames of Disaster" right?" Sonic nodded.

Elise lowered her head. "But our encounter…you and I will never meet. It will never have happened." Sonic listened closely and watched her. Tears began to form in her eyes and they rolled down her cheeks. "I…to tell the truth, I don't care what happens to the world!"

Sonic looked up at her and she lowered her head. "Elise, just smile." She sniffed and smiled. Sonic nodded and she nodded as well, leaning towards the flame and blew it out slowly, the room getting dark.

(The day of the Festival of the Sun)

Dancers danced around on the canoe Elise was on, holding a torch in her hand as the canoe made its way towards the structure in the middle of the lake. Elise waved at the cheering people, smiling, and looked away, slightly frowning.

Sonic ran as fast as he could on the edge of the street, looking at the canoe and stopping, smiling. He began to run again and ran over a bridge and past the canoe, tearing a feather out of Elise's hair. She looked up into the sky and smiled slightly.

"Miss Elise?" a woman asked, a cloak over her body. "It felt like…someone was calling me." Elise muttered. Another cloaked woman walked up to her. "I'm sure it was just the wind." The princess nodded. "Of course, but it felt so…familiar somehow." She smiled and continued to wave at the crowds.

The white feather that was knocked out of her hair flew up towards a building that Sonic was standing on and he smiled, watching the feather rise up into the air.

My eyes opened and I sat up slowly. A lamp was sitting on the hospital table provided next to me was on its lowest level and I sighed, standing up and walking to the window. I opened the blinds and saw the big beautiful moon. I touched my lips, blushing and out the corner of my eye, saw my Sonic game standing up on the table. I walked up to it and read the message that was on a blue sticky note.

**Dear Brianna, **

**You and your brother have shown us that you two are capable of going on these dangerous journeys. I wish you the best of luck on them and we can't wait to see how this project turns out.**

**Warm regards, Milieu and Dr. Dunstan**

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I nodded and walked up and sat down on my hospital bed, reaching under the pillow. My fingers hit something and I gasped at what I pulled out. I had my necklace in one hand and a ring in the other. There was a note on it.

**Dear Brianna, **

**If you got this and just think it's a normal ring, this was from Shadow.**

**-Milieu**

I thanked them and got it on my wrist and gasped when I looked at my necklace. It had my name from the game on it and Shadow and Mephiles's names were on one side and Silver and Blaze's names were on the other side.

(A few days later)

I sat on the bus, drawing in my sketch book. Sixth and seventh grade were on a field trip to Fort Michilimackinac in Mackinaw city and everyone was screaming, excited. Matthew was in eighth grade so he couldn't go but he wore his necklace every day. It had Sonic and Elise's names on one side and Tails and Knuckles' on the other side. I smiled and sighed, we were on the Mackinaw Bridge.

"Hey, what're you drawing?" a girl asked me that was in seventh grade. I smiled and looked at my drawing. "Shadow the hedgehog with Frost the arctic fox and Mephiles the dark." She snorted and chuckled. "Sonic stuff is gay and is for retarded little kids."

I smiled and finished shading Frost. "Well then that must make me retarded." She rolled her eyes and pushed me. "Stupid nerd." I chuckled and finished the picture. It was like a portrait, Frost was in front and Shadow was standing behind her on her right side, his left hand on her shoulder and Mephiles was behind her on her left side, his right hand on her other shoulder.

I smiled, pleased with my work and walked up to my geography teacher, Mrs. Kronemeyer. "What do you think?" I asked, smiling. She gasped and took the pad in her hand. "That's beautiful Brianna." I blushed and everyone looked at the picture. "Sonic freak!" a boy shouted. I just ignored him. They didn't go through the best experience like I did and I was prepared for what Dunstan and Milieu would put me and my brother in next.

**I hope all of my readers enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! Next, read along as we take a trip down the rabbit hole and end up in a place where madness isn't the only thing you need to survive the dangers surrounding us. I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
